Girl of His Dreams
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. -MWPP ERA- OC STORY, ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Catching the Train

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**A/N:** _Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this story to come to an end. These new chapters will most likely be longer, but there will be less of them. I'm thinking 23 chapters total, with an epilogue. How does that sound?? _

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter One: Catching the Train**

Leah Matthews was lost. For one, it was her first time in England- she'd never left America in her life- and to make matters worse, she was alone. As if it weren't bad enough that she had been forced to move to the rainy, crowded city of London all the way from her quiet, country home in Alaska! Now, after a full morning of trying to find the damn station (knowing its name would have been nice), she was stranded between platform 9... and platform 10.

"Nine and three-quarters? What is this, a joke?" She mumbled a string of very American curses under her breath as someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her ticket. As she bent to pick it up, a pale hand snatched it up, holding it out to her politely. She stood straight, brushing a strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear as she accepted the ticket from the man. "Oh, thank you."

"Nine and three-quarters, huh?" The young man grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're going to Hogwarts, then?"

"I'm trying," she said honestly, brightening at the realization that this man was also a magic-user. "I'm a bit lost." She looked him over, mildly entranced by his playful appearance. He had long black hair, slightly pale skin, and brilliant gray eyes, which radiated with masculine confidence. His smile broadened.

"Well, then, shall I show you the way?"

"That would be great," she said, sighing with relief. She hefted her navy blue duffel bag further up onto her shoulder and smiled gratefully as she held out her free hand. "I'm Leah Matthews, by the way."

"Sirius Black," he replied, shaking her hand. Before she could stop him, he bent down to place a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "Voted _**Hogwarts' Hottest Student**_ 6 years in a row and counting."

Hardly affected by his flirtatious behavior, she gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Very," he answered, releasing her hand. "You have a beautiful accent…Are you from America?"

"Yes," she answered. "I had to transfer schools."

"How exciting! Well, we love new students," he replied, "or rather, we like picking on them. Don't worry, you've gained immunity by meeting me first. What year are you, again?"

"Oh, I hardly need immunity," she grumbled. "I'm a seventh year."

"Hey, that's cool. So am I. And so," he said distractedly, peering through the crowds, "are my friends!" He laughed, and waved to a trio boys who were standing by a large support pillar.

One had short, messy black hair and glasses, while the other had golden hair that reached along his jaw. The third one- a short, chubby boy- looked so out of place standing next to the three handsome teenagers that she almost felt sorry for him. His ginger-hued locks curled about the top of his head, and his shy smile revealed two large buck-teeth. The one with the glasses gave Sirius a frown and began to scold him.

"We're going to be late, Padfoot! What were you doing?" Leah tuned them out for a bit while they argued, looking around for any signs that read "Platform 9 3/4." When she saw none, she let out a sigh and turned back to Sirius and the others.

"I was helping out the new girl," Sirius replied. "Guys, meet Leah Matthews. She's American. Leah, this is James, Remus, and Peter." He pointed them out to her, and she gave a shy little wave.

"American?" James looked her over, running his fingers through his already messy locks with a cocky grin. "She's quite the catch, Sirius."

Leah found herself comparing James' ego to a small planet. _Pluto, maybe. _As more bickering ensued, she tuned them out and thought to herself,_ Oh yeah... Pluto isn't a planet anymore. _With a small sigh of frustration, she cleared her throat.

"Um…Where's the platform? Standing around is fun and all, but I have a train to catch."

"In the pillar," Remus answered, motioning toward it. Now that she paid attention, she noticed that students were walking into it and disappearing. She gave the train station one last look-around before following Sirius into the seemingly solid column. It was a completely new sensation for Leah, walking through a solid object. They were pulled into an entirely new, bustling platform. Leah gasped. There were so many people- kids, students, parents- all clambering for their last goodbyes and farewell hugs or kisses.

"No sorrowful family members to bid you farewell?" Sirius asked, following her troubled gaze. She shook her head.

"No, I came alone."

"Me, too! My mother is dead, hopefully," he said cheerfully. Leah opened her mouth to ask just what he meant by that, but he waved it away. "Anyway, seats are hard to find this close to departure, but don't worry, you can sit with us in the back." Without another glance, he was leading her hand-in-hand to a cabin in the back. Sirius nudged her inside, and she slid over to the window seat.

Remus squeezed in right after, taking the window seat across from her, and James plopped down next to Remus as Sirius took the empty space beside Leah. Leah did the math in her head once more (Each cabin had two seats. Two seats that each held two people- maximum of four people), then glanced up at Peter, who stood in the doorway.

Peter seemed to have done the math as well.

"Sorry, Wormtail, ol' boy," Sirius said. "I think you'll have to sit with your Hufflepuff buddies this time!"

"O-Okay, yeah," he said, waving farewell. "I'll just see you all at Hogwarts!"

Leah watched him leave sadly. "I could have given him my seat."

"No offense to him," Sirius drawled, "but you are much... much prettier. I'd rather sit next to you any day."

"Ahhh…Our last ride to Hogwarts," James sighed, stretching out. "We should cherish it while it lasts…"

"It is a momentous occasion," Sirius agreed, snickering. "We should make it something to remember."

"You're not thinking what I think you are…are you?" Remus' voice was wary. "You get in trouble every year, Prongs, I don't see why…"

"Come on, Moony, you know you love the look on their sour little faces…" Sirius nudged Leah confidentially. "How about it, Matthews? Want to play some pranks on the Slytherins?"

"Slytherins?"

"Oh, that's right," Sirius said. "You wouldn't know them… At Hogwarts, there are four groups of students: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin."

"_We're_ all Gryffindors," James added proudly. "Slytherins are the worst." He stopped, giving her a suspicious glare. "_You're_ not a Slytherin, are you?"

"No way!" Sirius cried, throwing his arm out in front of her as if shielding her from the accusations. "Look at her, Prongsie! She just couldn't be a Slytherin!"

"Have you been sorted yet?" Remus asked Leah curiously, ignoring the other two.

"It was a tie between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," she said, thinking back to her adventure with the talking hat. "But the talking hat chose Gryffindor, because of-" She stopped, but the thought continued on in her mind. _Because of why I was expelled._

"...Because of what?" James asked.

"Nothing. I don't know why I was put in Gryffindor."

"You must be brave," Remus said with a smile.

"Or ridiculously good-looking," Sirius added, giving her a thumbs up. "You have that one down. Congratulations! Now-" His voice took on a business-like tone. "In order to be a true Gryffindor, one must undergo certain tasks..."

"Hey, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm stupid," Leah protested. "But..." She smirked. "If there's a prank involved, I guess I could watch."

"I like you already," Sirius said. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disappointment at his friends.

"Not another trouble-maker…Am I the only one with any amount of common sense?"

"Unfortunately for you, Moony, yes."

"Alright… So, I brought these tricks on board…We could levitate them into the Slytherin car easily enough."

"We do that every year," Sirius whined. "Why not something new?"

"We could put black-out spells on the windows," Leah suggested boredly. "They wouldn't be able to see a thing until we pulled into Hogwarts…" There was silence, and Leah looked away from their surprised stares. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You sound like you have 'pranking experience,'" Sirius accused, impressed. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles again. "I approve. You can date me."

Leah took her hand back and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Aw, you didn't even give me a chance!"

"Imagine how scared they would be," James snickered, not even paying attention to Sirius' flirting. "All the first years would cry!"

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door, where a young woman with fiery red hair stood, her foot tapping with practiced impatience. She had unusual green eyes that gazed at James with disapproval. "We're Head Boy and Girl! We're supposed to patrol the train together. Not," she added, "play pranks on Slytherins."

"Oh, hello Evans! What pranks? I don't know what you're talking about…" He chuckled nervously and stood, gathering his cloak and uniform. "Well, I'll see you guys at the castle. Have fun without me…" The door shut gently, and they were gone.

"Are they an item?" Leah asked curiously.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Sirius shook his head. "He's obsessed with Lily... daft fool."

"Too bad she doesn't want a thing to do with him," Remus lamented, pulling out a book. "Now that your wicked plans have been thwarted, we can have a nice, quiet ride to Hogwarts for once."

"How long does it usually take to get to Hogwarts?" Leah asked.

"Just a few hours," he replied. Sirius sagged against the wall, moping dramatically to keep everyone's attention on him.

"It's the last train ride to Hogwarts and my very own best friend abandoned me…" He sighed pathetically. "Woe is me…" Leah chuckled at his acting. "Oi, Matthews…Maybe you can keep me company, beautiful." He slid across the seat until he was pressed against her. She rolled her blue-gray eyes and shoved him back.

"Down boy."

At this, Remus burst into an uncontrollable fit of stifled laughter, and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, as well. Leah got the feeling it was an inside joke, and felt left out.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"That's…That's so fitting, Sirius," Remus said breathlessly. Leah's confusion deepened, but neither of them explained. Instead, Sirius jumped over to put Remus in a gentle but firm head lock. As they wrestled and argued (Remus apologizing repeatedly in order to get free of the Sirius' hold), Leah stared out the window, a soft smile on her face. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends here, after all.

With the boisterous boys joking with each other loudly in the background, Leah rested her temple against the thick glass of the window and let her grogginess take over. After all, she'd been running around hectically all day. A little nap wouldn't hurt. Soon, her senses dimmed, and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: **Revised, rewritten, etc etc. So far not much will have changed- the only real difference in this chapter is the introduction of Peter, who wasn't introduced until Chapter 4 of the old story. I hope you all liked it! My writing has changed a lot over the years, but I hope it isn't for the worst!!! Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	2. How They Have Fun

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. OC STORY, PLEASE READ

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Two: How They Have Fun**

"Leah…" A voice softly called out to her, and she was pulled from her peaceful slumber. In irritation, she slapped feebly at the hand that shook her shoulder, and there was a soft chuckle.

"Good morning, sunshine! We're at Hogwarts. Wouldn't you like to get off the train now?" Sirius stood in front of her, a smile on his face.

Leah sat up quickly, looking around to see their car nearly empty. "Ah, damn it. Are we late?"

"Nope…but we will be if we don't hurry." Sirius grabbed his jacket and led her off the train, weaving through students that crowded around horseless carriages. When they reached a dark lake, he turned to Leah, pointing to a small boat that floated toward them. "These are the boats that the first years ride. We're supposed to take the carriages," he said, pointing over his shoulder. "But Moony and I decided that _technically_ you're a first year."

"Where is Remus?"

"Right…there!" Sirius said, pointing into the darkness. Leah couldn't see anything, but soon a figure appeared in the dark. "He was securing us a boat."

"Stealing, more like," Remus muttered. Sirius shrugged and jumped in the boat, helping Leah in beside him. Remus climbed in with a bit of difficulty, but soon they were off, the boat skimming over the surface of the lake smoothly. The lake was large, but it didn't take them long to reach the shallow water around the castle.

"SIRIUS BLACK!!" A loud, piercing cry rang out from the shore and the silver-eyed boy laughed nervously at Remus, who looked edgy as well, shaking his head and trying to duck down behind Sirius. The silver-eyed boy grinned disarmingly, using as much charm as possible on the woman.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall…"

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" A woman in a neat green cloak stood by the shore, tapping her foot impatiently. She had bronze-colored hair, up in a bun. "Why couldn't you just take a carriage like the other seventh years?"

"Well, you see, Professor…Leah is new here. So, technically she's a first year, and we decided since it's her first and last year at Hogwarts, she should take the boat," Remus said honestly.

"Oh, Miss Matthews is with you! Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear." Leah climbed out of the boat with Remus' help while McGonagall chastised Sirius.

"Um, Professor? I'm still a little confused on how things work here," Leah interrupted with false shyness. She glanced back at Remus and Sirius pointedly and said, "I asked them to come with me so I wouldn't get lost, and I'm a bit afraid of the dark…"

"Well…in that case, I award Gryffindor 10 points for helping a fellow student in need." The Professor began to walk quickly back up to the castle. "Come along, or you'll miss supper."

Leah sighed in relief. "Being a new student has its advantages… That was me paying you back for the immunity," she told Sirius with a wink. She followed after Professor McGonagall, eager to explore the castle. Sirius stood, frozen to the spot, and Remus looked back at him questioningly.

"Moony…" Sirius' voice was just a whisper. "I think I'm in love." Remus huffed and shoved his best friend forward to get him walking.

"Of course you are, Leah's a pretty young girl who you haven't sucked face with yet."

"That's just a bonus," he protested. His eyes flashed and he grinned. "Did you just say 'yet?'" Remus just rolled his eyes and walked away. When they met up with the new girl in the Great Hall a few minutes later, she was standing by the door with Lily and James.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James grinned mischievously. "McGonagall wants us all to show Leah around the castle after we all eat."

"No way, she said that?"

"Well I am Head Boy," he pointed out, "and I just invited you guys along. Let's hurry and eat, this will be fun." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment, causing Sirius to grin.

"Oh yes it will…" He held out his arm to Leah. "Shall I show you the way, milady?"

"I can walk myself," Leah said, blushing slightly. James cuffed Sirius upside the head lightly, laughing at his best friend.

"You're scaring her," James joked. He and Lily began walking toward the long, crowded tables, and Leah waited for Remus to catch up to them. He smiled at her gratefully.

"You didn't have to wait," he said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Leah said. She walked with him and Sirius, and many of the other Gryffindors introduced themselves to her as she sat down. It wasn't long before she heard someone whisper about how she was hanging out with the Marauders. She assumed that Sirius and Remus and James must've been the Marauders. Minutes later, she was sure her face was bright red from all the attention, and Sirius poked her cheek, laughing at her.

"Lay off for awhile, guys, she's blushing like mad!"

"I am not," she protested. "I'm just…uh…"

"Thirsty?" Remus handed her a goblet. "Have some pumpkin juice," he said. Leah accepted the goblet and stared into it questioningly. It was a thick orange liquid.

"What is it?"

"Pumpkin juice," he answered. "I was surprised when I first tried it too, but it's very good."

Leah tipped the cup up to her lips and sipped it, surprised by sweet, yet tangy taste the pumpkin juice held. It reminded her of apple cider, for some reason. She blinked in surprise, and turned to Remus.

"Wow, it is good! I've never had anything like it!"

"Pumpkin juice is really good," the girl across from Leah said. She had introduced herself as Melaina, and had short black hair and dark eyes. She held up a mug. "It's like tea!"

"Yeah," Leah said. "I've already eaten so much of these little meatball things…" She poked at one on her plate and scowled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I puffed up just like one of them soon…"

"It's getting kinda late, guys. Let's give Leah tour," Sirius said, rising to his feet. James nodded, and Remus stood, as well. Lily smiled up at them.

"Unfortunately, I don't get to baby-sit you guys this evening. I have to lead the first years to the Common Room," she said. "Don't get into any trouble, or else."

"Of course not," James said with mock hurt in his voice. "I can't believe you think I would do such a thing…"

"Off with you, Potter." She turned her head, and he sighed, turning back to his friends. Lily glanced at Leah with a smirk on her face. "He's all ego and no brains," she joked. "Don't let his arrogance fool you!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Leah agreed, rising to her feet with a smile. Sirius and Remus were arguing again, and Leah growled softly shoving firmly past Sirius. "Hey, cut that out you two."

"Oi, we were just playing," he said. He tied his long black tresses back into a messy ponytail that looked good on him and grinned. "Did you want my attention, Matthews? I'm sorry! I won't ignore you any longer!"

"Oh, shut up."

"If you wanted me all to yourself, you should have just asked!" The four of them walked out of the Great Hall and into the main corridor, talking and joking loudly. James sighed and stretched, reaching up to the ceiling as he rearranged his bag on his shoulder.

"I've missed Hogwarts," he said. "I don't know what I'm going to do after it's all over."

"You could be a professional Quidditch player," Remus suggested. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders, his other arm around Leah.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said. "What about you, Leah?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I want to be one of the witches who fight evil wizards, I think. I've always liked dueling."

"That's a lot of excitement," James agreed. Remus shook his head. "I'd like to help the Ministry, but I'd have a hard time getting a job."

"Why?" Leah looked over at him, confused, and everyone became quiet. Remus paled, and James laughed nervously. "Sorry," she said quickly, hoping to change the subject. "Anyway, James, where are we going first?"

"I thought we'd show her to the common room first," Sirius interrupted. James fumbled for his words and merely nodded. Leah twirled to face them all, a smile placed on her lips.

"Does Hogwarts have a big library, Sirius?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're another bookworm," Sirius said, disappointment laced in his words. Leah huffed, reaching back to flick her ponytail back over her shoulder in irritation.

"Reading makes you _smart_, Sirius, something _you_ might want to look into." He smirked at her roguishly in response and James snickered.

"She's got a quick mouth, that one. I'd say she's way out of your league, Padfoot."

"Oi! Don't be such a prat, Prongs!" Sirius pulled Leah closer to him. "I'll make you love me or die trying," he teased. Leah smiled wickedly and replied,

"Don't get my hopes up." James laughed at the disbelieving look on Sirius's face, and Remus chuckled as well.

"I think that's the first time you've ever been flat-out refused," James said through his laughter. "I like you already, Leah." They finally reached the end of the corridor, and there before them was a set of white, stone stairs, and James took the lead, followed by Sirius. Leah turned to Remus, who was walking quietly behind them, a distant look in his golden eyes.

"Is everything alright back there, Remus?"

"Yes, I just…about earlier…I didn't mean…" He looked distraught, and Leah smiled, trying to make him feel less awkward.

"What do you mean, Remus? …We've all been just joking around, remember?" Sirius winked at him from behind her.

"That's right, mate. You must've imagined it."

"Oh, I see…" The smile on his face was brighter than Leah had ever seen it, and she felt strangely proud that she had cleared his mind. "Well, I suppose I should keep my head out of the clouds." Leah nodded, laughing.

"Oi," Sirius said suddenly, ducking behind a pillar. He vaguely reminded Leah of the spies on the American TV shows. "First years are coming, dead ahead! Shall we, Prongs?"

"Leah, you're about to watch a prank done Marauder-style!" Pulling his wand out of his belt, James muttered a soft string words as his wand tip began to glow a soft green. He walked forward until he stood before a painting of a rather large woman in a pink dress, stooping slightly to draw a long green line on the ground. Four lines connected to make a rather large rectangle, and the lines disappeared. He dashed back, stifling his laughter the whole way.

Leah looked confused; the ground where he had drawn the box lay looked perfectly normal. What had he done? "You know," she said randomly, "I once heard that you can tell a lot about a person by how they have fun."

"Well you're about to know a hell of a lot about us," Sirius snickered.

Suddenly a troop of younger kids began filing up the stairs, headed straight for the stone floor beneath the portrait. Leah waited with bated breath, eager to see this hidden prank. The girl in the lead had long brown hair, and was talking animatedly with a young boy who looked as though he really didn't care. She took a step past where he had drawn the box and suddenly the floor vanished, revealing a large pool of green slime instead. The girl toppled in, and several other classmates falling in after her, for not paying attention. Unfortunately, the majority of the ones who fell in were girls, and they immediately began whining about their hair and clothes.

"Awesome," Leah whispered. "But I think I should add something. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," James said, grinning. "Here, take this." He pulled a bunch of silvery fabric out of his bag and handed it to her. "You know what this is?"

"An invisibility cloak," she whispered, amazed. "I've read about them, but…Wow, you're so lucky!"

"Yeah." James draped it around her, not surprised a bit when she vanished from their sight completely. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." And she walked away. She stepped lightly toward the pool of slime, though she doubted anyone would hear her over the girl's crying. _Well I'll give them something to cry about,_ Leah thought with a short laugh. She pointed her own wand, made of ebony, at the lime green goop.

"_Sepentralis_." Brown and green ribbons slipped from her wand, forming the shapes of snakes. She was glad she had learned this in her second year as a prank to play on the girls who always played in the pool. They were harmless, after all, being made of rubber.

"Oh, what's that?" A girl asked suddenly. Screams followed immediately, and Leah strode back to the others, a grin on her face. Once she was behind the pillar, she slipped off the cloak, snickering when they jumped lightly. Sirius grinned.

"Snakes? Bloody brilliant, but watch this!" He crouched and said softly, "_Arachnos_."

"Oh!" Leah watched as tarantulas burst from his wand, scuttling forward on hairy legs toward the pool where the first years stood in shock and confusion. The girls in the pool of slime began wailing. They didn't want to stay with the snakes, but they certainly didn't want to climb out and play with the spiders. "No where to go now," she snickered. Sirius laughed, too, as James folded his cloak and put it away.

"Where's Lily?" Remus seemed to be the only one who noticed she wasn't with the first years, and everyone began searching the crowd of students for her. Suddenly, from behind them, a very angry feminine voice asked,

"Having fun, Potter? Black?"

--

A/N: CHAPTER TWO!! Well, how was it? It was longer than most of my chapters, but that's what happens when you have fun writing this story!! More of Leah's story will be revealed later! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Feeling A Connection

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. OC STORY, PLEASE READ

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Three: Feeling A Connection**

James froze, his typical reaction to her angry tone, and Sirius jumped as Leah gave a soft cry of surprise. Remus merely walked away to help the first years clean off, humming softly as a victorious smile lit is features.

"Oi, why does he get to leave?"

"Because, Black, he's never in on it!" Lily stomped her foot. "What did those first years ever do to you?"

"Aw, it was just a harmless joke…" James ruffled his already messy hair. "Look, Moony just cleaned them up and sent them inside. No big deal!"

"They're probably traumatized," Lily scolded. "I told you, no pranks!"

Sirius slowly backed behind Leah, but he had to crouch, considering he was over a head taller than her. Lily didn't even seem to notice he had moved, as she was busy chastising James on maturity.

"Let's split," he whispered into Leah's ear. "She's too busy trying to get James to grow up."

"What'll happen if we leave them alone?"

"They'll argue, he'll ask her out, and she'll get pissy and leave," he said matter-of-factly. Leah shrugged and edged away from the red-headed girl, sighing with relief once they were in the empty corridor. The first years must have left for the Common Room without them noticing, because only Remus stood there. The giant pit of slime was still remained untouched, but the spiders and snakes were all gone.

"I don't know why nobody listens when I try to tell them you're not as innocent as you look," he said, scowling. He stood on the edge of the pool of slime, looking into it blankly. Remus chuckled.

"I'm not as much of a delinquent as you, Padfoot, that's all that counts."

"It's my first day and I'm already a delinquent…?" Leah sighed. "You guys are a bad influence."

"Oi, you already said that you were expelled," Sirius said. "I'm not that bad, at least."

"Yes…that is true," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly as she thought back. She allowed a smile, although sad, to fall on her lips. "I'm not ashamed of what I did. That's all that matters." She looked up at them, almost pleadingly. "Wouldn't either of you make sacrifices for what you believe in?"

Sirius looked apologetic when he nodded, and Remus remained silent. Leah shrugged the topic off to lighten the mood and noticed that Remus and Sirius were standing at the edge of the pit of slime. She stepped forward, hiding a smile, and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I'm sorry, you guys."

"For what, Leah?" But she didn't have to answer the golden-eyed boy, because he was suddenly shoulder-high in sticky green slime and speechless. Sirius clawed his way toward the edge, swearing loudly as he slipped and became immersed in the slime once more.

"Ack!" Remus ignored Sirius' difficulties and waded over to the edge where Leah stood, calmly extending his hand to her. "This is highly uncomfortable," he said. "If you please…?"

"Wait, me too! I can't get out!" Sirius flung himself toward the edge. "Help me!"

Leah laughed loudly and gripped one of their hands in each of hers, ready to pull them out of the pool, but Sirius grinned, and she realized her mistake. Before she could release their hands, Remus and Sirius dragged her in.

"Oh, gross! It's warm!" Leah shuddered in mild disgust, glaring at the boys menacingly. "You, my friends, are a horrible, horrible people."

"I love you, too," Sirius answered sarcastically. Remus laughed as the blonde-haired girl struggled to wipe the ooze off of her face.

"You started it, Leah." Before she could answer, a loud, "CANNONBALL!" erupted from over their heads, and James leapt into the pool, causing it to splatter everywhere.

"DAMMIT, Prongs! I JUST got it out of my hair!" Sirius sighed and slumped into the slime, wiping it from his face. Just as he finished, Leah scooped up a handful and shoved it against his forehead, whistling innocently as it dripped down his cheeks. He spluttered and rubbed furiously at his face, but everyone was content with throwing slime in his face once he had it cleaned. "Knock it off!"

"So, guys, are you ready to learn your lesson about playing pranks?" Everyone looked up, confused, as Lily tapped her shoulder thoughtfully with her wand. James looked horrified and leapt for the edge of the pool in a desperate attempt at escape, but slipped and fell instead. "I don't think so, Potter." Her wand flashed, and the thick green slimed dried and hardened back into the stone floor of the corridor.

"I can't move," Sirius said, trying to pull himself out. "We've been cemented!"

Lily smirked and said, "_Lunara scorpem_." The painting of the obese woman swung open, and the red-haired girl stepped inside, closing the painting back behind her. Remus blinked.

"Did she just leave us here?"

"Did she just walk through the wall?" Leah asked in surprise. James shook his head. "That's the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room," he said. Everyone became quiet, and Sirius said suddenly,

"Hey, I still have my wand in my hand!" He grinned. "I'll just blast us out of here…"

"You're going to blast our legs off," Leah mumbled. Sirius rolled his eyes at her lack of faith, and said quietly,

"_Reducto!_" Remus cried out as the stone exploded, sending him flying back down the hall, while James was merely tossed up into the air, yelling out in surprise. Leah, however, found herself knocked back over the railing of the stairs, and before she knew what had happened, she began to plummet toward the ground, several stories below.

"_LEVI CORPUS!_" Leah squeezed her eyes shut against the sensation that she was falling. It wasn't until strong arms wrapped around her that she opened them, only to see Sirius embracing her. "Leah, are you alright? Damn, I shouldn't have done that…" His voice seemed shaky, but Leah was sure it was just her imagination.

"Am I dead?"

"No," he said, chuckling. Leah sighed in relief.

"Then I'm fine," she replied, laughing shakily. She pointed her wand at the ground, repairing the hole in the floor before cleaning herself and Sirius off. Remus stumbled toward them, a stern look in his golden eyes as he helped James up off the floor.

"We," he said firmly, "are never doing that again."

Leah couldn't help but laugh, and soon the three boys were laughing with her. James wiped off his glasses and yawned.

"I think this was the best first day back ever," he said. "Thanks, Leah. You're really making our last year one of the best."

"Oh, but…" She blushed. "We just met, and I haven't really done anything special…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus said kindly. "There's something about you that we all have in common, and it gives us an almost instant connection."

"There aren't too many girls like you around," Sirius agreed. "You're one of a kind."

"Thank you," Leah said, trying not to blush. "I'm glad I have friends so soon."

James struck a valiant pose in front of the portrait, but after a moment, turned to Sirius and Remus. "What was the password again?" They deadpanned and lowered their heads in defeat, but Leah just shook her head.

"_Lunara scorpem,_" she answered. The portrait nodded and swung open, revealing a wide opening into a brightly lit room. They scrambled through the entrance to see the rest of the Gryffindors lazing about and conversing. James rolled up his sleeves, having spotted Lily by the fire, talking with a couple of girls.

"I'm going to give Evans a piece of my mind," he said. Leah tugged him back by his shirt, shaking her head.

"Tell you're sorry and walk away," she said. He looked at her like she was crazy, but rolled his eyes and did it anyway. Lily glanced at him evenly before turning back to her friends: a blonde girl with big, blue eyes, and a brunette who was kind of portly but looked very nice. James opened his mouth to say something snide, but Leah cleared her throat in warning and he sighed.

"Sorry, Evans." He turned and walked back to them, looking annoyed. "There, was that all?"

Sirius and Remus watched with amazement as Lily stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at James in surprise. Slowly, a smile bloomed on her face and she turned her attention back to the other girls, who began talking excitedly. Leah smiled at the boys, who looked at her like she was – well, magic.

"A little responsibility goes a long way," she explained. "The more defensive you get, the more she's going to compare you to an immature child." Soon after, Lily approached them, smiling kindly at Leah.

"Leah, I noticed your stuff upstairs in the dorms. If you'd like, I could show you where it is. There was a package on your bed, too. It was sort of long and rectangular."

"My broom," Leah cried out happily. James looked at her in surprise.

"You fly?"

"I haven't in awhile, but I loved to back in America. We had weekly races that I used to compete in," she explained. Sirius sighed romantically and clutched his heart.

"Is there anything you can't do, Miss Matthews?"

"I'm not very good at swimming and math," she said, placing a finger on her chin thoughtfully. She hummed and shook her head. "Other than that, I think I'm pretty good at everything."

"Well her ego matches Padfoot's, that's for sure…"

"Please, James, like you're one to make fun of anyone's ego," Lily said.

"Aw, now you're just being mean, Prongs…I'm a lovable guy, right?" No one said anything and he huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Bloody traitors…"

Leah smiled. "I'm actually pretty tired, guys, I think I'll head to the dorms a bit early." She stifled a yawn and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Remus said. "We start our classes tomorrow."

"Damn it." Sirius knocked his head against the wall slightly. "I forgot about school."

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," Leah said hopefully. "Today was a lot of fun, thanks guys."

"Goodnight, Leah." Remus headed toward the boys' dorms, and Sirius followed, waving to Leah as he called out,

"Have sweet dreams about me!"

James winked at Leah and Lily before running off after his best friends. Lily shook her head. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Love?" Leah ducked as Lily swung her arm out, and laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding! I guess it's true what they say about the red-haired temper…"

"Would you like to find out?"

"No way!" Leah raced up the stairs in record time, Lily following after her, laughing. Leah turned to the red-haired girl and smiled as she began to unpack. "I think I'm going to like it here after all," she said. Lily smiled back.

"I hope so. I like having another girl around who knows how to put up with the Marauders."

The lights went out a few moments later, and Leah rolled over in her bed to face the uncovered window, showing her a nearly full moon. She sighed. _It's almost time for the full moon…will Heather be okay when she transforms?_

Setting her restless thoughts of home aside, she burrowed beneath the covers and allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

--

A/N: So, unless you didn't catch it, there's one little clue to a piece of Leah's past. More coming up! Also, PLEASE REVIEW!! It's encouraging to get good reviews that I should continue the story. :D Thanks for reading!


	4. Meeting the Slytherins

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. OC STORY, PLEASE READ

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Slytherins**

"Leah, we have Charms and Transfiguration together," Sirius said excitedly. "Moony and Prongs are in that class, too!"

"Really? Awesome," Leah said, skimming over her supplies list. "I'm sure I ordered everything, right?"

"You can borrow my stuff if you're missing something," Sirius assured her. "I don't use half of it."

"I'm sure you don't use the other half, either," Leah said, rolling her eyes. Remus smiled and said,

"You'd be correct, Leah."

"Okay," Sirius huffed. "That's fine. Let's all gang up on the handsome popular guy. I hope your jealousy devours your souls." The three of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. There weren't many people there, and Leah had suggested they wait for James while they checked their schedules for matching classes. It was already three days into the school year and Leah had only just gotten her schedule from Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going to look forward to Potions," Leah said suddenly. "That was always one of my strong points."

"Oh great," Sirius groaned randomly. "An unpleasant surprise visit from my dear cousin Bellatrix."

Leah and Remus looked up to see a group of students dressed in black and green clothing, all trying to look as important as they could muster. A young woman in the front spoke first. She had dark eyes and greasy-looking, black hair that reached her shoulders. She folded her arms across her chest with a superior look on her face.

"Look," her haughty, high-pitched voice leered. "It's my cousin, the blood traitor, and the Gryffindor trash he calls 'friends.'"

"Look, guys, it's my overrated cousin Bella and her greasy-haired, Slytherin posse," Sirius shot back. "Get lost, Bella."

"I just stopped by to greet the new wolf-lover," Bella sneered. Leah's eyes widened in shock, and the black-haired girl laughed. "I heard all about you, Matthews. You didn't transfer, you were expelled for running around with a werewolf." Remus paled considerably, but Sirius shook his head. Remus clenched his hands to stop them from shaking, and Sirius grinned, motioning to Leah, who was glaring at the Slytherins.

"That's none of your business," Leah said angrily. "Go bug someone who can actually stand the sound of your voice. If you can find someone, that is."

"Quite the mouth on you, isn't there, wolf-lover. I suppose I can't be surprised, you _are_ hanging out with my miserable cousin and his friends." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the group of Slytherins behind her all laughed at them.

"If you were my cousin, I'd be miserable, too," Leah snapped. Sirius snorted into the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking, and Remus fought back his laughter.

"You little wretch! You think you can talk to _me_ like that?" Sirius began to reach for his wand in case Bella tried to hex Leah, but he was too late. Bella whipped out her wand. Before she could form the words, but Leah jumped to her feet.

"_Stupefy!_" Bella and three of her friends were tossed unceremoniously into a heap across the floor, and Leah pointed her wand at them threateningly. "Remember, Bella, that if I can handle werewolves, the likes of you won't be a problem at all."

The Slytherins who remained standing helped Bella stand, and she spat at Leah's feet, disgust in her tone as she replied,

"Just you wait, you foul wretch. You'll get what you deserve for daring to cross me!" Her eyes flashed with promise, and the Slytherins strode out of the hall, talking lowly amongst themselves. Sirius turned to Leah, a grin on his face, but it soon faded when he saw the angry tears in her eyes.

"Don't let her get to you," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her. "She'll do anything to get the last word."

"She said she knows all about me," Leah said into his shoulder. "She doesn't know anything."

"Were you really running around with werewolves?" Leah pulled away, a glint of anger in her eyes.

"You guys have to understand! She was my best friend, and…she…Just because she's a werewolf doesn't make her a monster!"

"We understand," Sirius said, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Leah, you can trust us."

"In America, werewolves are seen as monsters," she started. "My best friend Heather is a werewolf."

"How did you find out?"

"She was always sick around the full moon," Leah answered, laughing humorlessly. "It wasn't hard to figure out." She sighed. "Once, she slipped up and said she didn't like the feeling she got when she transformed. I asked her what she meant, and she told me she was an animagus, and had learned how to transform into a wolf."

"What did you do?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius smiled encouragingly at Remus, as if to say, 'See, Remus? We aren't the only ones crazy enough to be friends with werewolves.'

"Well, we were both really competitive, so, of course, I taught myself how to transform into an animal. A fox." She lowered her head sadly. "You guys think I'm a freak, don't you…?"

"We'd be serious hypocrites if we thought you were a freak," a voice said. Leah turned to see James leaning against the table behind her. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Leah. We're not going to judge you for something so trivial."

Leah buried her face into Sirius' chest, laughing softly as her tears soaked through his shirt. "Thank you so much…"

"What are friends for?" Remus' quiet question directed her attention to him, and she smiled at him warmly. His own lips tugged upward in response and he glanced at his pocket watch. "It's about time for Transfiguration to start," he said. James yelped and jumped to his feet, while Leah scrabbled to grab her things and put them into her bag. Just as she had everything put away, Sirius had snatched her bag ad taken off down the hall, Leah's hand in his own as he led her there. Leah laughed loudly at the turn of events, and Sirius frowned.

"You're laughing now, just wait until McGonagall gets a hold of us!" Once they were at the door of the classroom, Sirius shoved her inside. "Go sit down and look anxious, I'll be there in a second."

Hastily, Leah followed his instructions and sat at the empty table behind Remus and James, and seconds after she sat down, the Professor walked into the classroom.

"Okay, class, take out your books and -"

"Leah!" Sirius burst into the classroom, looking worn out and relieved at the same time. "I found your bag in the common room!" Leah looked confused, but caught on quickly.

"Oh, Sirius! Thanks so much, I was afraid I'd lost it!" Sirius sat down beside her and handed it to her, smiling kindly at her. McGonagall cleared her throat, and Sirius laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Professor! Leah accidentally left her bag in the common room and I didn't want her to get in trouble on her first day in class."

"Oh, how very nice of you. However, Mr. Black, I'll expect you to be on time for my class. And you, Miss Matthews, try to keep better track of your things."

"Yes, Professor," they said together. Behind them, a boy whispered,

"I bet they were out snogging in a closet somewhere." Sirius, hearing this, turned and flashed them a thumbs-up. Leah smacked his shoulder, glaring daggers at him, and he laughed silently as the boys behind them started snickering.

"In your dreams," Leah hissed. Sirius just winked.

"Thanks for the idea."

McGonagall started her class immediately, filling the class in on the rules of her classroom, as all teachers do. Suddenly, a piece of parchment fluttered onto her desk, twirling frantically in front of her until she finally caught it and opened it.

_You and Padfoot were really snogging? How inappropriate! - J_

Leah looked up incredulously to see James smirking back at her. He looked away quickly, and Leah crushed the note into a tiny ball and flicked it at the back of his head. He turned around again and blinked in surprise as the ball of parchment hit him right on the nose.

"Idiot! You were there," Leah hissed lowly. James snickered. Sirius looked over at his best friend, who just shook his head and turned back around, twirling his quill boredly.

"Very well, since no one will volunteer, I'll call on someone. Miss Matthews, would you like to tell me why witches in the past were always connected, by muggles, with black cats?"

"Witches were often animagi, and transformed into black cats due to their agility, darkness, and normality among human villages," she said. McGonagall nodded briefly.

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor for actually paying attention," she said, staring pointedly at a group of girls on the other side of the room. They were wearing yellow and black clothing, which meant they were Hufflepuffs. Leah smiled, nudging Sirius.

"Wait, I was paying attention?"

"Apparently," he said back. Leah frowned.

"I'll have to try harder to tune out the teacher." Remus shook his head, frowning back at them.

"I'm severely slacking in my duty of trying to keep you in line," he said. Leah stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"You're not supposed to keep me in line…And you didn't answer the question either, Lupin."

"Out of pre-existing knowledge," he mumbled. He turned back to face his notes, and Sirius slumped.

"My friends are all bookworms," he said sadly.

"Oh! You said you'd take me to the library," Leah remembered. "Let's go after lunch, we have an hour long break afterwards."

"I'm not going near the library," Sirius said. "Get Moony to take you. I'll bet he knows where everything is, too, the bloody -"

"Mr. Black, would you like to tell everyone what's so important that it can't wait until after class to tell Miss Matthews?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure you would much rather not hear it, Professor." Sirius leaned back in his chair. "I was just telling Leah that I couldn't wait until after class…"

Cat-calls rang out among the students and Leah smiled at the surprised look on Sirius' face, kicking the leg of his chair and sending him toppling to the ground. McGonagall got everyone's attention once more and after they settled down, said,

"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson, Mr. Black." Sirius climbed back into his seat and sent Leah an apologetic glance, but she merely rolled her eyes and started placing her books in her bag as the class was dismissed.

"Better luck next time, Padfoot, ole pal." James gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'm off to Potions. See you at lunch."

"Bye James. Have fun with Lily," Leah called. Remus waited for them patiently by the door, and when she and Sirius caught up to him, he looked sicker than usual. The sight reminded her of Heather, and she reached out to feel his forehead. Remus looked more than surprised, but smiled tiredly at her concern. "I'll be fine in a couple days," he said.

"Yes…" Leah sighed, her eyes narrowing with worry. "I hope so. You look so frail…"

Sirius patted her head comfortingly. "Don't worry so much, you'll age faster."

"I'll see you guys later," Leah said. "I'm off to History."

"Oh have fun," Sirius said, making a face. "Binns is boring as hell."

"You just don't like history," Leah called. "I'll enjoy the class, I'm sure of it!" Sirius watched her turn the corner and disappear, and Remus stared after her as well.

"She's amazing," Sirius said. "Think she likes me?" Remus sighed and walked away, and Sirius jogged to catch up with him. "Oi, is that a yes?"

--

A/N: So? How was it? Next chapter will be better, I promise, sorry for the crappy writing in this one. I had a serious headache. Stay tuned, readers! Thanks, and please review!


	5. Something Strange

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. OC STORY, PLEASE READ

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Five: Something Strange**

It was almost Halloween, and Leah was sure she was going to have a heart attack. Not only had her Marauder's started playing pranks on one another to celebrate the upcoming holiday, but now they were playing pranks on her, as well. And it wasn't just James, Remus, and Sirius pulling the pranks; everyone seemed eager to introduce to Leah how the Hogwarts' students celebrate Halloween. Harmless pranks were one thing. She could find the humor in chocolates that turned her tongue blue, or even in the jokes that forced her to pick up her scattered scrolls and books from down the hall. There were some jokes, however, that totally crossed the line. And the only creature who dared cross that line was the one thing that she couldn't physically maim with her well-known temper: a ghost.

"PEEVES!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES!!"

The portly ghost cackled and disappeared through the wall of the girls' shower room, leaving Leah in nothing but a towel. She looked around for her wand, and remembered with horror that it was in her bag, which Peeves had just taken away. Now she was stranded there. It was only a little ways down the corridor from the common room. She might make it without being seen if she ran fast.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Leah cried as she sprinted down the empty hall. "I'm going to get caught and OH MY GOD, FIRST YEARS!" She threw herself behind a tapestry and waited for them to pass, but then the bell rang. She bit back a rather unladylike curse and shifted from one foot to the other. It was very cold, and she was still wet from the bath. After most of the rush died down, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey, look at the map, Prongs. Leah's around here somewhere." He seemed confused. "In the hall? That's weird, the hall's empty."

"Leah?" She heard Remus' voice and sighed with relief. "I could totally kiss you guys right now."

"Sounds good," Sirius said. He followed her voice and pulled the tapestry back slightly to peek inside. His eyes widened. "Why in Merlin's name are you in a towel?!" He slipped off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Peeves took my clothes from my dorm and then what I was wearing and my wand while I was in the shower," Leah said, teeth chattering slightly. "I was going to go back to the common room to wait for you, but the bell rang…"

"That bloody – Are you alright?" His hand brushed her arm and he flinched. "Damn, Leah, you're freezing!"

"I'm fine," she replied. Remus looked at her concernedly, and James kept watch for other students roaming the halls. Sirius nudged her gently toward Remus and smiled.

"Me and James have to go to detention with McGonagall," he said. "Moony will take you to the common room, though. Moony, can you grab her some of my clothes, until Peeves decides to give hers back?"

"Sure. Come on, Leah." Remus wrapped an arm around her back comfortingly, but it didn't give her the tingle of warmth she felt when Sirius did it. She turned just in time to watch Sirius and James disappear under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Why would Sirius and James need the Invisibility Cloak to go to detention?" Leah stepped into the common room and was grateful that no one was around. Remus smiled.

"They're going to go get your clothes," he said. "Sirius was very angry."

"He looked normal to me," Leah said. "But you know him better, of course." Remus disappeared up into the boy's dorm, returning with a pair of satiny black pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Sorry, he doesn't have any…" Remus blushed. "Undergarments for women."

"That's fine," Leah said as her cheeks matched Remus' in color. "I'll manage until they get back." So she headed up into her room to change, sighing happily as Sirius' musky scent drifted up to her nose. She smiled. It felt like it was him wrapped around her, and not his clothes. A morose feeling settled over her heart. He was much too popular to be interested in the likes of her. When she padded lightly down the stairs, Remus had started a small fire in the fireplace with his wand and pulled out his book, sitting down in a chair. Leah sat on the couch beside his chair, and he looked over at her.

"Is something wrong? Besides your missing clothes."

"Am I likeable, Remus?"

"Of course." He looked surprised. "You're an excellent friend, Leah."

"I mean, more than a friend," she said, staring into the fire. "Am I…attractive?"

"Oh, well…I…um," he put down his book and scratched his head. "I'm not sure how to answer that." She frowned and nodded in understanding, and Remus sighed, trying again. "You're a beautiful young woman, and you're smart. And you're so fun to be around. I don't see how anyone could _not_ fall for you," he said. She couldn't hold back her shy smile, and he affectionately ruffled her still-damp hair as she stretched out on her back the couch. "Tell me what you're thinking," he asked politely.

"I think I like someone," she said quietly, "but I don't think he likes me."

"How do you know?"

"Well he's popular, and sweet, and funny, and all the girls like him. I wouldn't stand a chance," she said. Remus nodded.

"Does he pay attention to these other girls, or does he pay attention to you?"

"A little of both," she admitted. "He talks to other girls and flirts with them, but once I come around, he doesn't even glance in their direction."

"Sounds like Sirius," Remus said knowingly. Leah gasped and rolled over to look at him, her stormy blue eyes pleading with him.

"Please don't tell," she said. "I don't want things to be awkward because of me!"

"You can trust me," Remus reminded her kindly. "You know that."

"Yeah," Leah agreed, laying down again. "Yeah, I knew that." Remus chuckled softly, and soon all that Leah heard was the ticking of a clock, the whisper of the flames in the fireplace, and the slow, steady rhythm of pages being turned in a book. Closing her eyes, Leah decided that she could get away with a small nap before Sirius returned.

--

"Sshh! Don't wake her up, Lily, she's sleeping," Remus' voice said. Leah stifled a groan, sighing mentally. She really hated being a light sleeper.

"Poor girl! I don't fancy having to run through the halls in just a towel," a feminine voice said quietly. "Peeves sure is going to get a talking to from Dumbledore."

"I should have exorcized that bloody git," a more familiar voice growled. Someone sat down onto the couch slowly, and Leah moved her feet to allow them room. The husky voice chuckled and sat down, pulling her feet into his lap. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Leah yawned, opening her eyes and looking around. Sirius lounged beside her on the couch, while Lily and James stood in front of her, while Remus remained in his chair. "How long was a sleep, Remus?"

"About two hours," he told her. She nodded and tried to get comfortable again, and Sirius handed her a soft pillow.

"Here you go. Lily brought all of your things upstairs," he explained. Leah, trying to keep her eyes open, looked over at him.

"You found them?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," she said sleepily, reaching out to him. A grin appeared on her lips. "You've come to my rescue again, Mr. Black…" Sirius grabbed her hand and smiled back at her.

"That's why I'm here."

James and Lily snickered at their 'moment' and turned to go patrol the halls as Head Boy and Girl, waving to Remus and Sirius as they left. Leah's steady breathing alerted them that she had fallen asleep again and Sirius sighed.

"Moony, what am I supposed to do?" The werewolf didn't look surprised at his best friend's sudden question. He turned to Sirius.

"I don't know," he said, "but you and Leah have something special, Padfoot. Can't you see the way she smiles when you're around? It's a brighter smile than when you're not there." He tried not to get too detailed for fear of breaking his promise to Leah. "It's obvious you like her, why don't you just keep doing what you're doing until you get the nerve to ask her out?"

"Yeah," he said, still troubled. "That makes sense. Thanks, Moony."

"That's why I'm here," Remus said, quoting Sirius from just moments ago. Sirius smiled distantly as he toyed with Leah's hair.

"Oi, she looks pretty cute in my clothes, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Sirius, she does." Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading his book on Egyptian magic, trying not to laugh at the obvious love in his best friend's eyes when he looked at their newest friend.

--

A/N: So? How was it? It took a bit more organization for this chapter. The next chapter has more to it than this one, which was just fluff, really. Stay tuned, readers! Thanks, and please review!


	6. Letter Home

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Summary:** Everyone knew that Sirius needed a steady girl to keep him in line. It was also common knowledge that only one woman could handle a man like Sirius Black, and Sirius couldn't agree with his fellow students more. OC STORY, PLEASE READ

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Six: Letter Home**

When Leah woke again, it was because the sun was shining over her eyelids through her window. She hissed in discomfort and rolled over, dragging her silky pillow over her head, and beside her, someone giggled.

"Good morning, Leah. Up, up, up!" Lily's voice was bright and cheerful, and it seemed to contrast awfully with Leah's thoughts. She dragged herself out of bed and tried not to glare at the happy witch.

"Don't you have something better to do than wake up comfortable, sleeping friends?" Leah's voice was light, and she knew that Lily would take it as a joke.

"Sorry, but Sirius and Remus are going to Hogsmeade later, and they wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to come up and ask you if you'd go with."

"You could have pretended to, and told them I'd think about it," Leah grumbled. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, James and I are going to be studying-" at this, Leah's eyebrows shot up, and Lily blushed. "We are actually going to do some studying, thank you very much."

"I see. I'm not really in the mood for going anywhere," Leah started, but stopped. She couldn't let one bad dream get her down. Besides, she thought. It went without saying that Sirius and Remus would be able to cheer her up. "Alright…I'll be down in a bit," she said, faking a smile. When Lily had gone from the room, Leah began to collect the things she would need in the shower. Her eyes fell upon a single picture in her trunk; two girls, laughing, with their arms around each other's shoulders. One with wavy blonde hair, and the other, more fragile-looking, with dark brown.

"_Let's take a picture together!" A young girl, just 14, raised a small camera toward another girl, who sat at a desk and was immersed in a rather thick book. The studious one looked up at her best friend, many nights without sleep showing in her glazed, cerulean eyes._

"_What for, Heather? It's not like we're going anywhere."_

"_Come on, Leah! Something to remember me by, in case…you know," Heather replied sadly, brushing her hair behind her ear. She fiddled with the camera as Leah laughed._

"_Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to let you get caught. We just have to be super careful when you transform. I'm working on a spell that will help you, you know."_

"_No spells can help a werewolf, Leah."_

"_I'll make one then!" Leah grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I'll be famous for it, you'll see."_

"_Well then, let's just take one picture," Heather said, smiling at her best friend's bravado. Her green eyes flashed with hope. "Come on!"_

"_Alright, alright." The blonde girl stood, closing her book with a thud. "I don't want to read anymore, anyway. I'm not getting anything done this way!"_

Leah frowned at the picture. What was she doing in England, anyway? She wasn't going to be able to help Heather from across the planet. With an inaudible sigh, Leah headed to take a shower; hopefully the hot water would help clear her head.

When she walked down the stairs, Sirius was the first to greet her.

"Ah, my beautiful, beautiful flower! Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," Leah said, failing at an attempt to smile. "Those beds are lovely." Sirius glanced at Remus, who shrugged, and Leah tried again to smile. It was obviously not working, because Sirius' face took on a look of concern.

"Oi. Are you…?"

"Fine," she interrupted with false cheeriness. "When were you planning on heading to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, right!" Sirius scratched his head. "Probably just before ten tonight," he said. "The party here starts at midnight, so that gives us a couple hours to show you around and all."

"Sounds great!" She ran a shaking hand over her vest, smoothing imaginary wrinkles in her clothes as she shifted her bag more comfortably on her shoulder. "I'm going to go to the library, I have an essay to write."

"The library?" Sirius made a face. "Have fun."

"You know," Leah said, mock hurt on her face. "I could be getting murdered in the library and you wouldn't know because you never go near it."

"That's not fair…" Sirius gave her his most charming puppy dog pout, which she was sure he had perfected while in his dog form. Remus stood, collecting his books.

"Don't worry, Sirius, I'll protect her." He smiled at Leah. "If you're okay with it, that is."

"Of course," she said. "The more the merrier!" As they opened the portrait, she smiled back at him. "Last chance, Sirius!"

"I think I'll pass," he said, winking at her. "I'd just distract you, anyway."

"As if," Leah retorted loudly. As soon as they were in the corridor, Remus' smile faded, and Leah hurried to redirect his thoughts from his obvious desire to ask what had upset her.

"I'm going to write a letter to Heather," she said. "Will the owls make it all the way to America?"

"Of course," he answered. "Why has it taken you so long to write to her?"

"…I was afraid to," Leah said after a minute. "I haven't done anything since I got here…I feel like I ran away."

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way. I think she's glad that you're not in danger anymore."

"That sounds like her," Leah said, sighing. "I'm so worried, Remus."

"I know." Nothing more was said until they reached the library, and while Leah scratched out a long letter to her best friend, Remus was content with merely giving her his company.

_Dear Heather,_ she wrote,

_How are you? Sorry it's been so long since I've talked to you. Life is a little hectic here. My first day was a blast, I made some new friends who are just like me! Can you believe it? I told you I wasn't the only one._

_First, there's Remus._ At this, Leah looked up at Remus.

"Do you mind if I tell her about your condition? I don't want to give it away or anything." He smiled and shook his head, and watched as Leah continued writing, a faraway smile on her face, as if she were remembering good times.

_First, there's Remus. He's like you, with the same "condition" and everything, you know? I must attract you people. Would you call that animal magnetism? Anyway, Remus is a great guy, Heather, you'd love him. Literally. _

_Sirius is the first person I met here at Hogwarts. He's really handsome and playful. The trouble-maker type, I suppose, but he's brilliant. Sometimes, anyway. I guess it's the tattoos that get me. Haha! I'm not sure what it is, but he's just…so likeable!_

_James and Lily are the classic example of a love-hate relationship. James is a bully and a showoff, and Lily's the smart, pretty girl who thinks he's a complete moron, and somehow they fell in love. Even if they won't admit it yet._

_This school is amazing, Heather, I wish you were here with me. It's a castle, an actual, full-scale castle! Secret passage ways, dungeons, and ghosts included. It really is awesome. If you were here, you know what would happen, right? I'd drag you around in the dark and you'd scold me for getting us in trouble and I'd tell you that you were worrying too much._

_Speaking of worrying… I've been so worried about you, Heather. Are you well? Besides the obvious of course… Write me back and tell me what's been happening! I don't hear anything about America in the British news. _

_Your best friend,_

_Leah Matthews_

Leah sighed and reread her letter to make sure it was perfect. She blew on it a while until the ink was dry, and rolled it carefully. "I'll take this up to the Owl Room real quick…Be right back!"

"Alright." And she was off, jogging out of the library and up the eastern tower to where the owls were kept. She picked the strongest-looking owl she could find, though she had no idea how to tell, and slipped her scroll into it's canister.

"Alright, owl. Fly safe to America, and take this to Heather Jenkins." She led him to the window and he shot out like a rocket, spreading his wings against the autumn wind as he took off towards the mountains. With anxiety in her heart, Leah turned to go back to Remus.

--

"Hogsmeade during Halloween is beautiful," Remus told Leah excitedly. "There are jack-o-lanterns everywhere, and they sing!"

"The pumpkins?"

"Yeah. They chant really spooky songs at night, to scare people." He handed a large chunk of foil-wrapped chocolate and smiled at her. "Here, have some chocolate, Leah. Happy Halloween."

"Thank you," Leah said, taking it from his grasp. She slipped it into her pocket and smiled at the young werewolf. Seeing the usually calm, weary boy nearly skipping with excitement was infectious, and she could see Sirius grinning as well.

"What's the matter, Leah?" Sirius looked at her curiously as Remus strode excitedly ahead of them, pausing every now and then to wait for them to catch up. Leah shook her head, and Sirius frowned. "Don't give me that, Lily said you were acting strange this morning."

"I feel fine," she protested half-heartedly. "I'm just a little homesick."

Sirius said nothing more, not wanting to upset her, but he did wrap an arm around her shoulders, and Leah deeply appreciated the small act of comfort. Remus called back to them, his gold and maroon scarf twisting gracefully in the breeze.

"Come on you lovebirds! They've lit the lanterns!" The sky was dark and clear, with thousands and thousands of pricks of light, like glitter, scattered across the darkening velvet. There was a dull glow emanating from the small town of Hogsmeade, and Leah ran forward, eager to see the subjects of Remus' excitement.

"Amazing," she breathed, staring wide-eyed at the town. Jack-o-lanterns lined every road, all singing softly about the headless horseman and other spooky stories. The town was very active, although it was nearly ten at night, with people bustling about and talking merrily.

"It is," Remus agreed. "Let's go to Honeydukes!"

"Oi, I promised James I'd stop at Zonko's," Sirius argued. "Blimey, where should we start? There's so much for us to show you and so little time!"

"It's okay," Leah said, smiling softly. Both boy noticed that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "We can always come back another time."

"Alright, you heard the lady." Remus stepped forward, holding his arm out for Leah to take, and smiling when Sirius linked his arm to her right one so that they were all walking arm-in-arm. "To Honeydukes it is!" Together the three of them headed down the hill and into the center of the town, stopping in every shop and pub along the way. Leah ended up with an armful of assorted treats and new, fancy quills, while Sirius held a bunch of prank products.

"This chocolate should last me awhile," Remus said, motioning toward the bag he carried. "In any case, we should probably head back…" He glanced at his watch. "Blimey, it's already midnight!"

"We'd best head back," Sirius said. "James is going to get mad at us for being late."

"The prank products should help him cool down," Leah reminded him, licking tentatively at red lollipop. "Ooh, strawberry."

"I love strawberries," Sirius said, snatching the lollipop away. Before Leah could protest, he popped it into his mouth and lathered it with saliva. He laughed and handed it back to her, and she shook it off lightly before sticking it back into her mouth.

"You're a twat," she said. She turned to see that Remus had fallen behind slightly, and they paused to wait. "Oi, hurry, Remus! We're going to be late!" She laughed at the look on Sirius' face when she used his famous word.

"Don't pick up on Sirius' habits," Remus begged. "Please don't…anyone but Sirius…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked sexily at Leah. "I think it's cute."

Leah blushed and rolled her eyes, stalking ahead of them at a quicker pace. Sirius and Remus jogged to catch up, and soon they were chasing each other across the grounds towards the castle. The game ended once they entered the Gryffindor common room. James stood at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where were you?" James asked hotly, taking the jokes from Sirius without question. Leah had barely walked into the common room before Lily had snatched her aside and questioned her about Sirius. Leah calmly stated that nothing had, or was going to happen, and that she should drop it.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus." Peter waved to them, and he turned his shy eyes to Leah. "Hello, Leah."

"Hi, Peter." Leah handed him a white package. "Pumpkin pasty?"

"Thanks!" He snatched it away and took to nibbling it while he watched a game of exploding snap. Leah thought he looked rather like a rat. It wasn't until several hours, laughs, treats, and bottles of Firewhiskey later, that everyone finally staggered to their assorted beds.

"But Lils, I'm not even ssssleeeepy," James protested. He laughed at something only he found funny, and Lily rolled her eyes as she heaved him up the stairs.

"I liked you better when you were just an arrogant prat," she said, panting slightly. "I don't think I can handle a drunk and cocky James Potter."

"Aw," Sirius whined. "Don't pick on poor Jamy! Don't worry, mate, I love you just the way you are! Glasses and all!"

"Heeey, what's wrong with my glasses?" Lily sighed at him, exasperated.

"Nothing, Potter. Sirius is just joking."

"Am not," the boy blurted from behind them. James began whining again and Lily shoved him unceremoniously onto the floor of the boys' dorm room, effectively shutting him up.

"There," she said, dusting her hands off. "Finally."

"I'll get Sirius," Remus told Leah, putting his wand away. She stood, helping Sirius to his feet. He stumbled and leaned on Leah for support.

"I thought you said you weren't drunk," Leah accused. Sirius chuckled.

"I'm not drunk! Blame gravity!" He sagged a bit more for emphasis. "It's pulling me down…"

"Stop that," she said, trying not to laugh. "Remus! Take him before he crushes me!" Remus managed to half-drag the drunken boy up the stairs, and from inside, a loud shout was heard as Leah began climbing the stairs to her own bed.

"Good night, Leah! Dream about me!"

"Good night, Sirius!" Leah shook her head at Lily, who was laughing quietly at the top of the stairs of the girls' dorms. They heard a loud curse from Remus and a heavy thud, followed by James' boisterous laughter, and both the girls decided to go to bed before they were further witness to what could be murder.

--

A/N: Ta-dah! My longest chapter yet, to make up for the time delay. Things are about to get a little more serious. Or should I say… Sirius? Stay tuned, readers! Thanks, and please review!


	7. Receiving Hope

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Seven: Receiving Hope**

Leah was walking down the hall to the Transfiguration room, where she was supposed to meet Sirius so they could walk to lunch together. She hummed softly to herself, her eyes on her feet, when she turned the corner and heard a feminine voice.

"Sirius, let's go snog a little in the broom closet!" Leah jumped back around the corner in surprise, though she didn't know why she was hiding to begin with. With a sneaky glance around the stone pillar, she watched Sirius and a girl, whom she remembered to be called Melaina, converse.

"A-Actually," Sirius said, looking around, "I'm waiting for my girlfriend, Leah." Leah huffed in surprise. Since when were they a couple? Though, judging my the blatant look of dislike on his face, Leah guessed he would make any excuse he could.

"A girlfriend?" Melaina huffed, her arms on her waist as she stared up at him seductively, a twisted smile on her face. "Come on, Sirius, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "But what she does know will hurt you. And me. Quite the violent type, she is." Leah snickered at what she considered to be a compliment.

"Sounds like a charming girlfriend…" Melaina flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and dragged her finger along his abdomen, and as Sirius gently knocked her hand away, Leah decided it was time to act. With her Potions exam in her hand, she sprinted toward him, a huge smile on her face.

"Sirius!" He turned to her in relief, and she leapt into his arms, nearly tackling him, and wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms wound around her to catch her. "I aced my Potions exam!" She exclaimed, hugged him, and she heard him laugh as he pressed his lips against her ear in a rough kiss.

"Of course you did! I knew you could do it, babe. You're the brightest witch I know!"

_This is pretend,_ Leah told herself sternly. _Stop getting so worked up!_ But it felt so real, and she didn't have to fake the smile and laughing that came after his remark. She turned to see Melaina staring at them with a shocked and disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, hi, Melaina. Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not… I just didn't know you two were actually dating."

"Of course," Leah said, smirking playfully at Sirius. He grinned up at her in response. "Who in their right minds could keep their hands off the handsome Sirius Black?" The anger returned in Melaina's eyes and Leah continued, as Sirius hid his laughter in her shoulder. "I know one thing, he certainly can't keep his hands off me!" Melaina stammered something about having to meet someone and stormed off, and Leah smiled down at Sirius.

"You owe me," she said firmly. "Now put me down."

"Look, they are dating!"

"I knew it!"

"You owe me two sickles, Dane!"

Leah blushed and they turned to see a large group of people standing in the doorway of the Transfiguration room, all staring at the couple. She glared at Sirius half-heartedly.

"This is your fault. Put me down, please."

"I don't know, Leah, I think I'd fancy keeping you up here a little longer." He smiled innocently at her, but set her down all the same. "Alright, alright…" While he collected their scattered belongings, Leah turned to the crowd of fourth years in the classroom.

"Oi, what are you looking at, you little brats?" They scrabbled back to their seats and she laughed, turning to Sirius. She stopped when she realized he was frowning at her. Her smile faded at his troubled expression, and she almost felt guilty for something. "What?"

"Oh, sorry!" He laughed lightly and handed her the book bag she had unceremoniously dumped at his feet when she pounced on him. "Here you go. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nosy today, aren't you?"

"I was just wondering!" Leah folded her arms across her chest in indignation. "Sheesh, this is what I get for doing you a favor?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He ruffled her hair affectionately and rubbed his arms as they took the outside shortcut to the great hall. "Blimey, it's getting really cold…"

"Christmas is in a month, of course it's going to get cold. It'll start snowing soon." Leah hugged herself for warmth and Sirius wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close against his side.

"Here, I'm hot enough," he teased. "You can have some of my body heat."

"Oh, thank you," Leah said sarcastically. They quickened their pace until they were inside again, and the heat from the castle seemed to thaw them immediately. "Oh look, there's Remus!" She waved and sat beside him, greeting Lily and James as Sirius sat beside her.

"How was your Potions exam?" Remus handed her plate of toast. "I'm sure you got a perfect score as usual."

"I did," Leah said, accepting a piece. "I didn't think I would, though, some of the recipes were switched around to trick me!"

"Look, that's Sirius' new girlfriend." Leah heard the hushed voice and turned her head slightly to see Melaina pointing at her. The girl beside her laughed.

"No way! _That's_ his flavor of the week? What's so special about her?"

Remus watched Leah's smile fade and her eyes narrow sadly as her fears were confirmed. It had always been Leah's thoughts that she wasn't good enough to be with a popular man like Sirius. He pretended like he hadn't heard the girls, but Sirius seethed silently beside her. Before anything else could be said, there was a loud screech, and a swarm of owls swooped through the windows, delivering assorted mail to the students. Leah blinked slowly when a letter dropped in front of her.

"Look, Leah! You have mail." Remus smiled hopefully at her. "Maybe it's from Heather?"

"It is," Leah said, unable to keep the grin from her face. She tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter, eager to hear (or imagine) her best friend's voice.

_Leah!_

_You're such an idiot! Why'd you have to go and get yourself expelled? I miss you. It's so boring here, and you're having all the fun in the world. I'm so jealous! Maybe I oughta go to England, too, and meet this Remus guy. He sounds very nice._

_I'm fine, so stop your worrying. My transformations are still a little rough, but I'll make it, okay? Just have fun while you're there. This is your last year in school, make some nice memories! That way you can tell me all about them when you get back. I'm sure, like always, I won't be able to get you to shut up. _

At this, Leah laughed, and everyone looked at her in question.

"She's making fun of me," Leah said. "It's funny." Sirius shook his head and returned to making his egg-on-toast sandwich, while everyone else all went back to what they were doing as Leah continued reading her letter.

_So, now to more 'Sirius' matters… That's such a cool pun, you should use it more. Anyway… I have reasonable suspicion that you, my dear friend, are in love. _

Leah blushed and leaned back slightly to make sure no one else was reading over her shoulder, though the current topic of the letter was stuffing his face, oblivious to her embarrassment.

_It's obvious. And you've never really had a boyfriend, so why not go for it? I haven't heard much about him… Tell me more! I want to know how he acts around you, what he's into, everything! He might be my brother-in-law someday. Ha-ha. Just kidding… Maybe… Tell everyone I said hi, and thank them for taking such good care of you, okay? I'm sure you're babying Remus the same way you spoiled me, so stop it! He can take care of himself, he's a big boy. And before you start- I know. You can't help it. Oh well, I'm sure he enjoys it anyway._

_Write me back or else I'll take a leaf out of your book and hex you into oblivion! _

_- Heather_

Leah shook her head, smiling, and turned to Remus. "Remus, do I spoil you?"

"More than anyone," he replied immediately, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you did the same with Heather."

"Yeah. She's really shy, you know? But I think I changed her a bit… She's threatening to hex me into oblivion if I don't write her back…" Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Sounds like someone I know," he said. Leah placed the letter in her bag and rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You know, I'm actually quite nice. It's rumors you tell those other girls that make me seem awful," she pointed out.

"You're the only girl they won't mess with," Sirius said in his defense. "Besides, you're the only girl I actually trust in this school, besides Lily. And I really only trust her to get angry at me and James, so that still leaves you." James laughed at the indignant look on her face.

"It's true, Evans."

"Maybe if you two weren't such bullies!"

"Alright, alright." Leah sighed and glanced at her pumpkin juice. "What you said to Melaina was pretty funny, though, Sirius."

"I'm glad _you_ were entertained," Sirius grumbled. "If you hadn't shown up, she probably would have attacked me and had her way with me in the hallway."

"Sounds kinky," Leah replied jokingly. Sirius' eyes widened as he inhaled a large bite of egg, and he started choking. Leah snickered at his reaction, while Remus just reached around and smacked Sirius on the back until the egg flew out of his lung… and hit Melaina in the face.

"Ew!" She incinerated it with her wand and sent a threatening glare at Leah, who was laughing uncontrollably. Sirius was laughing as well, but he covered it up with coughing.

"I'm going to go write Heather back," Leah said. "I'll be in the common room if you need me, guys!"

"Alright," they agreed. Leah waved to them all, and cast Sirius one last smile before disappearing into the main hall.

"If you don't see it by now, you never will," Remus said suddenly. Sirius scowled and pushed his plate away.

"I know, I know… I'm just waiting for the right moment."

--

A/N: Yay, the next chapter is up! Also, this next chapter is mostly Leah's letter to Heather. Stay tuned and find out what Leah truly thinks of Hogwarts! Thanks, and PLEASE review!


	8. Siriusly in Love

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Eight: Sirius-ly In Love**

_Dear Heather,_

_What's with all the picking on me, huh? Jeez, when did you get so mean?_

_I'm not sure what to tell you about Sirius Black. He's handsome, funny, smart, and he's so… I don't know, comforting? He always knows how to cheer me up when I'm homesick or something. I don't think he likes me back, though, because he's really really popular with the girls and I'm nothing special. They even said so at lunch today. _

_You want me to explain how he acts? Well, okay. He teases me a lot, and we play pranks on each other fairly often. And we always, always have laughing contests at supper. It's a game we made where we have to stare at each other, and whoever laughs first loses. I always lose. But I make up for it by telling him I just can't look at his face without laughing, and he pretends to be all sad, etc. It's all good fun. _

_Just a little bit ago, I almost told him I like him. I know, where did that courage spring up from? I was meeting him by his classroom so we could walk to lunch together, and a girl in our class started hitting on him, so I pretended to be his girlfriend to get her to leave him alone. I wonder if he realized I wasn't pretending… You should have seen the look on her face!_

_Sirius and Remus are my best friends (besides you, of course) and James is really cool, but he's more interested in Lily than anyone. They're really cool, but I don't have many other friends than that…_

_There's a Ravenclaw boy named Dane who always asks if he can walk me to class, and Sirius usually plays some sort of prank on him to get him to leave me alone. Sirius has a cousin, Bella, who's in Slytherin, and she hates my guts because I had a friend that was a werewolf. Gossip must be popular here, because everyone pretty much knew why I was expelled and everything! Don't worry, I taught her a lesson, though, and I haven't seen her since. She's one of the popular, rich girls with the posse of mindless clones, you know?_

_Well, I think that's all for now. I can't think of anything else. I've been studying, and a spell might not be able to help someone with your "condition", but what about a potion? I'm working on it, don't worry!_

_Best wishes from all of us,_

_Leah _

Leah smiled as she slid her letter into an envelope and signed it with the fanciest writing she could manage. She turned to grab her bag and was surprised to see shoes. She glanced up and, with horror, saw Sirius staring at her letter to Heather. She mentally sighed with relief when she realized that it was folded and safely hidden within the envelope, and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Sirius. You're just in time to walk with me to the Owlery." He didn't return the smile, nor did he take his eyes off of her letter. She grew anxious, her fingers picking nervously at the hem of her vest. "Hey…Earth to Sirius!" She waved a hand in front of his face and he grabbed hold of it, looking at her oddly through warm, silver eyes. After a moment, he released her hand and lifted her bag for her.

"Alright…Let's go." His voice was quiet, and Leah couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there longer than she expected. A couple minutes of awkward silence later, and Leah couldn't take it anymore.

"Quidditch starts soon," she said. "I heard it was late this year. Are you going to play?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm a beater."

"That's cool. I've played once with James, before, but it wasn't a real game. He said I'd make a good chaser."

"I've never seen you fly," Sirius pointed out, "but I'm sure you'd be good at it. You're a fast learner."

Leah blushed and made her way up the stairs of the owlery, shivering once she felt the cold air blowing in from the glassless windows. She glanced outside, over the black lake, and up into the cloudy skies that stretched over the mountains. As she tied the letter to the same owl she had chosen last time, a tawny owl with white speckles, Sirius waited by the door.

"It looks like it'll snow soon," he said. Leah watched the owl swoop down over the lake and disappear from sight, and smiled.

"I'm not much of a fan of snow," she admitted. "Or any type of cold, really."

"You get used to it," he told her as they walked back down the stairs. "The castle is always warm, and the only class outside is Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, but even Herbology is in a greenhouse…"

"True…" Leah felt his eyes on her and turned, only to see him looking away. She blinked in confusion and looked once more down the empty hallway. Suddenly,

"Are you daft?"

"Excuse me?" Leah turned to Sirius, thinking she misheard him, and he was almost glaring at her. She cringed away slightly, and he grabbed her arm, tugging her back toward him.

"Don't back away from me," he said softly. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that… I'm not daft, actually."

"I know. That's what confuses me," he said. Leah frowned.

"Well now I'm confused, too," she said.

"You're brilliant," he attempted to explain. "And yet…so stupid."

"Okay, what's your problem again?" Leah pulled away from him and he laughed apologetically, keeping his grip firm but gentle. She glared at him. "Would you let go of me so I can hex you?"

"Just…Hold on," he said. "What I'm trying to say is…you're smart when it comes to magic, but you can't even tell when a bloke fancies you, for Merlin's sake!"

"That's brilliant, coming from you," Leah muttered under her breath. Sirius' grin widened and he released her, walking backwards down the hall and staring at her all the while. Leah decided, as handsome as it was, his smile was suddenly suspicious. "What're you smiling at?"

"You."

"Is there a reason for it?"

"Most likely."

"You're insufferable," Leah said, exasperated. He chuckled and spun, ignoring her questions as he grinned secretively at her. Leah decided, against her will, to be brave as she strode along behind him.

"Did you read anything I wrote to Heather, Sirius?" He slowed at her accusation, and his smile faded slightly as he turned back around and waited for her to catch up.

"'_A popular, rich girl with a posse of mindless clones_,'" Sirius repeated, laughing. "That is a good way to describe Bellatrix, isn't it…" Leah stopped walking, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as the realization that those were her exact words sunk in. She forced herself to breathe.

"How much did you read, Sirius?" Her voice was painfully quiet, nervous, and Sirius walked forward until the toes of their shoes almost touched. Before she could move, he tugged her into his chest and held her there, cupping her cheek with a warm, long-fingered hand. Leah gulped. "How much did you read?!"

"Enough to make this easier for me," he replied, and swiftly lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, and moved against hers in a way that made her head spin. She reached up and gripped the fabric of his shirt as he pulled away, somehow afraid he might walk away. Sirius watched her catch her breath, laughing softly against her hair. "I know, I'm that good of a kisser." Leah broke out of her trance and laughed, leaning her forehead against his chest as her own shoulders shook. When her giggles faded into a rather large smile, Sirius kissed her forehead, entwining his fingers tightly with hers against his abdomen.

"Go on a date with me," he said softly. Leah smirked up at him, her previous bashfulness gone as she replied,

"Of course. Who in their right minds would refuse Sirius Black?"

"I think," Sirius replied, stealing another kiss, "it is safe to say you are most certainly not in your right mind…"

"Mm," Leah agreed softly. She tugged his tie and pulled his lips down to hers once again, finding this form of conversation much more entertaining than talking. Sirius, as Leah's hands wound into his hair against his scalp, couldn't agree more.

--

"About time," Remus said from the top of the stairs. He looked down at his two friends and sighed, irritation in his voice. "Now if only James and Lily would open their eyes…"

--

A/N: Yay, the next chapter is up! This next chapter is a bit...different than how I usually write. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!


	9. All for Nothing

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Nine: All for Nothing **

"Hey, babe." Sirius gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling at her. "You look unbelievably sexy in that Quidditch uniform."

"Thank you," Leah said, looking him over. "You don't look too bad yourself."

It was nearing the end of the Quidditch tryouts, and Leah was happier than she had ever been at Hogwarts; she had just been assigned as a chaser for the Gryffindor team, and their captain, Jeremiah Greeney, had said she was a spectacular flier. He had given her a uniform, and, though it had taken several minutes to explain to Sirius that no, he could not watch, she was able to change into it. They'd only been going out for a week and he was already like an overprotective watchdog. No pun intended of course, Leah thought to herself, giggling softly.

"Red and gold look good on you," Remus told her, smiling warmly. Before she could reply, Jeremiah called everyone on the newly formed team to stand around him for a last talk. The team huddled around, eager for their first 'pep talk.'

"Alright, team. We have both veteran and new players, and this is good. We don't have lots of time to practice, since the first game is in a week-"

"What?!" One of the other chasers, Ashley, pushed forward. "Why so soon?!"

"It's actually very late in the year to start the season," he told her. "We were having trouble getting students to play."

"A week, huh?" Leah looked around at the other players. "We can do it, guys. We're all really good, and both James and Jeremiah have been playing Quidditch all seven years here. It'll be easy, with their help."

"She's right," Ashley said. "Besides, our first match is against a bunch of Slytherins! We'd win even without practice!" The rest of the team laughed, and Jeremiah clapped Leah on the back happily as the team began joking around.

"Nice job, Matthews. I didn't know you were an inspirational speaker, too!" Leah blushed, and Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her hair softly.

"I told you," he said. "You're a fast learner, and you're the kind of spirit Gryffindor is famous for."

"Thanks, but I still feel like I just swallowed a thousand rabid butterflies," she said, sighing. "I'm all talk."

"Rabid butterflies?" Remus scratched his chin in thought. "Those can't be very dangerous…"

"They are once they're in your stomach," Leah argued pathetically. "They eat at your insides until you're nothing but a gutless coward."

"Woe is you," Sirius sighed. "My poor baby has to play Quidditch against the big bad Slytherins…" He shrugged. "You can always sit out if you're afr…" He drifted off when Leah's wand jabbed him lightly in the ribs. He looked down into her suddenly fiery blue eyes and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Finish that, I dare you."

"So…Remus, what do you want to do after class?" he asked. Leah grinned and put her wand away, and Sirius chuckled into her hair. "I love you… even if you do pick on me."

"I love you, too," Leah said softly. Jeremiah scheduled practice for the next day and everyone went their separate ways; Leah and Sirius, walking hand-in-hand and accompanied by Remus, headed to the common room, so that the couple could change before their next class. James, however, ran off to find Lily and most likely show off his new uniform.

"Charms should be fun," Leah said. "I didn't get to completely transform Bellatrix's hair pink last time."

"It was more of an odd orange," Remus recalled. "She almost cried."

"Serves her right," Leah huffed. "No one insults my friends and gets away with it."

"So protective," Sirius said, swinging their arms. "Blibbergut." The Fat Lady portrait swung open, and they filed inside. Leah released Sirius' hand and pranced up the stairs, humming joyously.

"I'll be right down!"

"Hurry," Remus called back, as Sirius disappeared into his own room. Leah quickly stripped out of her uniform and changed into her school outfit, twirling in front of her mirror one last time before leaping down the stairs and snatching her bag from Remus.

"Thanks Rem!" She stopped. "Oh, is it okay if I call you that? Sorry, I forgot to ask earlier…"

"It's fine," Remus said, surprised. "I'm honored that you've given me a nickname."

"Would you two hurry up? Blimey," Sirius' voice called from the door. "We're going to be late, and Flitwick may be small, but he does have a temper…" Leah ran to meet her boyfriend in the hall and leapt on his back, laughing as he pulled her further up. "Oh, a piggy back ride, is it?"

"I'm tired from not using my legs at all during tryouts," she teased. Sirius shook his head as they started walking, and Remus sighed in disappointment.

"We're going to be late again," he groaned. Leah smiled.

"Relax, Rem. Everything is going to be fine. Professor Flitwick won't mind, once he knows we were at tryouts."

That was in fact, the case.

"Congratulations on making the team, Miss Matthews." Remus muttered something about having teachers wrapped around her finger, while Flitwick stood on his podium and began giving the class instructions on how to perform a basic disguise charm. "You must focus on the change," he squeaked. Leah bit her lip in concentration and pointed her wand at the back of Bellatrix's head, smirking as Bella's hair turned a sickly green. Remus looked at Leah and noticed no difference in her appearance.

"Nothing's happening," he informed her. "Are you focusing?"

"Very much so," Leah said with a laugh. Remus looked over and saw Bella's hair shrivel, and the Slytherin girl reached up in confusion, only to have her hair fall out in chunks around her. She shrieked in horror as Leah bit back her laughter. Remus rolled his eyes. Flitwick waved his wand to return Bellatrix to normal, glancing at Leah questioningly.

"Miss Matthews, have you tried to disguise yourself?"

"I'm actually Sirius," she lied. Beside her, Sirius raised a shy hand.

"I'm Leah," he said softly. "We switched seats."

"Oh, very very good! Amazing… I couldn't even tell… Ah, Professor McGonagall, how wonderful to see you! Sirius Black is right there," he said, pointing to Leah. Sirius laughed at the questioning look on McGonagall's face walked forward.

"I haven't done anything," Leah said, faking bewilderment as she continued to act as Sirius. McGonagall frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Matthews, if you'd please come with me to my office?" Leah stopped joking and nodded, confused, as she stood. Sirius tightened his grip on her hand for a second before allowing her to walk away with the Professor. Leah turned to McGonagall as the classroom door swung shut behind them.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"Miss Matthews, I'm afraid I have some bad news." They hadn't reached her office yet; in fact, they were barely ten feet away from Professor Flitwick's door. Leah felt her heart pound in her chest, her hands shaking uncontrollably as a painful wave of cold fear washed over her.

"Is it Heather? What happened? What's…What's gone wrong?" Leah's voice was frantic, and McGonagall placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your letter came back," she said sadly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "This note was with it." Leah snatched it from McGonagall's grasp and began reading it, her fingers growing more numb with every word.

_I don't have long, Leah. They found us. I'm so sorry I won't get to greet you when you come home. I'm sorry I never got to meet Sirius. The hunters are on their way, there's nothing we can do, okay? Don't feel bad. None of this is your fault._

Leah let out a disbelieving gasp as she tried to keep her hands still, and McGonagall wrapped an arm around her to try and comfort her. The ink was smudged and the writing was sloppy, Leah noticed. Heather must have been in a hurry when she was writing it.

_Keep working on that potion, okay? Do it for Remus. He still has a chance. Thank you for everything, my sister. You did so much for me. Goodbye._

_I love you,_

_Heather._

_PS: Be happy_

"I'm terribly sorry," McGonagall whispered. "She was found dead soon after this was sent."

Leah heard someone screaming 'no' over and over, and didn't realize it had been her until Sirius and Remus bounded out of the classroom, looking frightened. McGonagall released her immediately and Leah staggered into Sirius' arms, unable to hear anything other than her heavy breathing and Sirius' hushed words of comfort and love. This couldn't be happening… It couldn't… Sirius held her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. She vaguely heard McGonagall say,

"Mr. Lupin, would you please collect Leah's bag and take them to the common room for her?"

"Of course," he said, and rushed back into the room to get their things. Leah began to tremble slightly and Sirius removed his cloak, wrapping it about her protectively as he wiped away her tears, and she gave a shuddering sigh, not looking at him.

"I couldn't save her," she murmured brokenly. "It's over…" She blinked to try and clear her vision, but the tears didn't stop. "I couldn't do anything for her."

"What's going on?" Sirius was scared. Scared and confused. His silver eyes flickered over to the paper she clutched in her hand, and his fingers gently covered her trembling fist. "Let me see it, babe. It'll be okay."

"Okay," Leah echoed loudly, her eyes still wide with shock. Her fingers finally released the letter and Sirius grabbed it before it could flutter to the ground. Quickly, his eyes skimmed over it and he looked up at McGonagall.

"Is this true, Professor?"

"I'm afraid so," she said softly. "I can arrange for you to go back to America…"

"Go back?" Leah's voice still sounded strangely empty. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to go to her funeral?"

"No…" Leah shook her head. "I haven't finished it, yet… I can't face her until I've finished the potion," she said. Sirius rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "You'll figure it out. Heather will be so proud of you." Remus slipped out of the classroom just then, three bags in his arms. Sirius took his and Leah's, and handed Remus the note.

"Professor, we'll be taking Leah to bed, now." Sirius didn't wait for permission before he led his girlfriend away, holding her hand tightly within his own. McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, and Remus offered her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry," Remus told her. "She'll be upset for a while… but we can help her." And without another glance, he shot off after Sirius. McGonagall sniffed lightly and turned, striding back toward her office with her handkerchief clenched in her hand. She hated bearing bad news.

--

"Sirius," Leah said softly. The silver-eyed man rubbed her back and looked down at her, and the heartbroken look on her face was almost too much to bear. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and embraced her tightly. "I don't know what to do," she cried weakly. "I don't know what to do…"

"Sshhh…" Sirius rocked her gently, and Remus, who had just caught up, stared wide-eyed at the scene, almost afraid of this broken girl he had once known to be bubbly and cheerful. "It's going to be okay," Sirius murmured, sniffing softly. Remus turned away toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, afraid that he, too, might start crying, and said,

"Blibbergut."

The portrait swung open, and Sirius led Leah inside. She started to trudge toward the stairs, stopping when she realized that Sirius was no longer with her. He smiled encouragingly.

"Sorry, Leah. Boys can't go up there." She nodded and continued to climb the stairs, the door closing gently as she disappeared inside the dorms.

"She'll be okay, Moony… Won't she?" Sirius' voice was quiet, and Remus collapsed into a chair beside the fireplace, holding his head in his hands.

"I really hope so, Padfoot."

"Leah!" Lily busted into the common room, James right behind her as they looked wildly around. "Sirius, where's Leah? What happened?"

"She's in bed," he replied. "Don't go asking questions about it, either. She's upset enough as it is."

"You don't have to be a twat about it," James said. "Lily didn't do anything."

"James, stop." Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "Leah's upset, and Sirius can't help. He's just frustrated." She gave Sirius an apologetic glance and climbed the stairs to see her friend.

"She's right, sorry, mate." James held out his hand to help Sirius to his feet. "Come on. Let's go to supper. We'll grab Leah some food when we head back. I know she didn't eat at lunch or breakfast today," he added as he tugged Sirius off the couch and onto his feet.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. He wasn't awake in time for breakfast, and he had detention during lunch, so he hadn't been with her to know.

"She was at the library, looking up something on Potions. She said something about Heather," James remembered.

"That's the Potion that Leah was making for her," Remus said, a pained expression on his face. "She's been working so hard on it, and it was all for nothing!"

"Not nothing," Sirius said, skimming through the note once more. "She'll keep working on it."

Remus nearly growled. "Heather's already gone, Sirius! Why would she keep working on it?"

"For you," he replied simply.

--

A/N: I know, I know… I'm awful. A great, bloody git. It's kind of important to the story, though, and it gets better, so please just keep reading! Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Prelude to War

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Ten: Prelude to War**

That evening was frustrating for Sirius. The common room was packed with students, which caused Leah to hide away in her four-poster bed where no one would bother her. Sirius wasn't allowed in the girls' dorm; no matter how fast he ran up the stairs, they always shifted into a slide and sent him tumbling back down to the floor. Lily agreed to bring food up for her, but like they all suspected would happen, Leah wouldn't touch it.

"I wouldn't have much of an appetite either," Lily had said sympathetically. "She just needs a little time, Sirius."

Remus lounged in his bed, his book propped open in his lap. His eyes were on the pages, but Sirius and James both knew he wasn't reading. Sirius stripped off his shirt, grinning at his two best friends as he stood before them in only baggy pajama pants.

"Enjoy it while you can, mates," he said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Put your shirt back on," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "No one wants to see that."

"I do," he retorted, staring into a mirror. He flexed his muscles proudly, and behind him, James scoffed, removing his own shirt.

"_This_ is what attracts the ladies," James said, flexing his own muscles proudly. Sirius laughed at him and shoved him away while Remus stood.

"You guys asked for it…" The werewolf whipped off his shirt with a smirk on his face. His skin was pale, but he was well-toned, and several lines flitted across his chest and abs, scars from past transformations. "I'll have you know that _all_ chicks fancy battle scars." James' mouth dropped open in false horror, and Sirius laughed again.

"You're telling that to a guy who already has a girlfriend," he said. His good mood shifted to frustration once more and Remus sighed, patting Sirius on the shoulder sympathetically.

"She's a strong girl," he said. "She'll be fine." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a soft knocking was heard from outside their door. Sirius listened for a second and tip-toed over to the door as Remus glanced at his watch. It was well after midnight, who could it be? Sirius opened the door slightly to see a thin figure standing in the dark, wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Sirius blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark hallway. "What's up, mate?"

"I'm sorry," a soft voice said. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but…"

"Leah?" Sirius swung the door open, sighing in relief and taking the girl into his arms, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I felt alone," she said softly. Her cerulean eyes were puffy and red, and Sirius gently ran the pad of this thumb over her eyelids, as if trying to wipe the redness away. Leah leaned to the side to glance shyly at both James and Remus, and Sirius frowned.

"It's just Moony and Prongs, Leah."

"Right… Can I stay, Sirius?" Her blue eyes pleaded with him. "I-I don't snore, I promise!"

Remus chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair and climbed into bed, drawing his curtains closed. James leapt into his bed and did the same. Sirius grinned at her, jerking his thumb at them over his shoulder.

"Now we have all the privacy in the world," he said.

"Are they used to you bringing women in here?" Her tone was suspicious, and she heard a soft snicker from James' bed. Sirius scowled and picked up one of his shoes, lobbing it roughly against James' headboard.

"Ow! That hurt, Padfoot…"

Leah smiled shakily as Sirius sat down on the edge of his bed, taking her hands in his. She stood in front of him, gazing distractedly at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm being such a crybaby…"

"Don't be stupid." He watched while she climbed into his bed. When she had settled into his blankets, he extinguished the candles and crawled in beside her. "Good night Moony, Prongs."

Someone yawned to their right. "'Night Padfoot. Sweet dreams, Leah."

"Thank you," Leah said softly. James, on their left, huffed.

"Shut up, you guys. I'm sleeping." A pause. "Good night, though."

"_Silencio,"_ Sirius whispered, and Leah knew he was putting a sound barrier around their bed so that they could talk without being heard. His arms brought her close to him and she immediately curled into his bare chest, her fingers tracing lightly over where she knew his tattoos were.

"I knew you had tattoos," she whispered. "Becka didn't believe me."

Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead, his eyes closing peacefully as her warm breath washed over his collarbone in steady puffs of air. Leah felt his fingers entwine with hers and relaxed for the first time since McGonagall had taken her out of Charms class.

--

Leah woke with a yawn, shifting her body slightly only to realize that her legs were tangled with Sirius', and that his arm was her pillow while he draped the right side of his body over hers protectively. Leah kissed his nose softly and he woke, a grin adorning his sleepy face.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," Leah sighed, before rolling away from him and yawning as she glanced at his clock. It was almost nine, which meant that if she didn't get back to her bed, Lily and the other girls in their dorm room would probably wake up and think she had run off. She stood up and stretched, stumbling lightly as she waited for the dizziness to wear off.

"Don't go," Sirius mumbled into his pillow. "It was so warm when you're here."

"My poor baby," Leah said softly. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his silky midnight tresses, a tired smile on her face. Sirius stifled a yawn and dragged her back down into the bed. Leah giggled softly, but pulled away. "Sirius, I have to go back before the girls wake up and see me gone."

"No you don't. Lily knows where you are."

"What?"

"She came in here to check earlier," he mumbled into her hair. "She said something about the library."

"Oh…" Leah didn't relax in his arms, and he released her, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Want me to get up with you? Breakfast should be ready."

Leah climbed out of his bed once more, chuckling. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'let sleeping dogs lie,' Sirius?"

"You're not as funny as you think you are," he grumbled. But there was a smile on his face, and Leah squeezed his hand before padding softly out of the room. He remained in bed for about a half-hour longer, and finally, with a gruff sigh, Sirius shoved himself up and out of bed, only to find himself staring into the amused eyes of his lycan friend.

"Good morning, Sirius… Sleep well?"

"Who said I slept last night?" He asked cheekily. Remus shook his head, hiding a grin as he began to change. Sirius pulled a shirt on, scratching his stomach lazily as he ambled over to James' bed. "Oi, get out of bed, Prongs. We have Quidditch practice today."

"Lemme alone…you bloody wanker…" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius!" The door crashed open, startling all of them, and a boy ran in, doubled over and panting heavily. He had dirty auburn hair and shaggy clothes. Sirius was immediately wide awake.

"What's going on, Wormtail?"

"It's… It's Leah!" He gasped for breath. "Bellatrix… made her mad… there's a fight… by the library! The Slytherins have her outnumbered!" Sirius jerked a pair of dark jeans on over his silk boxers and dashed out of the room, Remus close behind him with their wands.

"It figures Bellatrix would get the Slytherins to gang up on her," Sirius growled out, taking his wand from Remus as they jumped out of the portrait hole. Remus ran after Sirius down the corridor, a frown on his face as they leapt down the stairs three at a time.

"It figures Leah would let her temper get the better of her," he panted. He stumbled slightly and Sirius jerked him upright.

"That too," Sirius grumbled. They barreled past Flitwick, who squeaked after them to stop running, but they didn't slow their pace at all.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, knowing they were almost there. That was definitely the sound of an extremely pissed Bellatrix Lestrange.

--

A/N: Is it wrong when you fall in love with a story character? Because Holy cow, I want a boyfriend like Sirius! Anyway, thanks for the patience! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. The Art of Violence

Leah Matthews – OC

**Title:** Girl of His Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Eleven: The Art of Violence**

Leah tied her dishwater blonde hair up into a ponytail, sighing as she stared at herself in her full-body mirror. Her usually bright eyes were still glazed, as though she had gone days without sleep, while her posture sagged slightly. Anyone who knew her would see the change in her usually laid-back and cheerful disposition, but only a few would know why.

"I think I'll go talk to Lily," she told her reflection quietly. "Make sure to cheer up while I'm gone."

Because it was still early, Leah had no trouble leaving the common room unnoticed. The halls weren't very crowded either, and it wasn't until she reached the main hall to the library that she heard voices. It was Lily talking to a group of Slytherins.

"You leave her alone," Lily was demanding. "She's done nothing to you Slytherin bullies but stand up for herself."

Leah recognized the girl whom Lily was talking to. She had long black hair and a haughty look on her face. How strange to see Lily talking to Bellatrix, even if just to give her a warning. Leah brushed past Bellatrix and stood by Lily, giving her a look of mock disapproval.

"Hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins, Lily?" Leah grimaced. "I thought you knew better."

"No, I -"

"As if we'd want her around us," Bellatrix sneered. "The stupid mudblood isn't welcome anywhere in the wizarding world, let alone with people like us."

There was a bright blue flash, followed by a scream, and it took Leah a moment to realize that her wand was in her hand, pointed directly at Bellatrix. She must really be itching for a fight, if she was reacting so strongly to Bellatrix's words. Bellatrix picked herself up off the floor a few yards away, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Oh, my dear little wolf-lover, you've made the same mistake twice now!" She gripped her wand and laughed. "I won't allow a third time!"

"I don't consider knocking you onto your ass a mistake," Leah said casually. "Especially when it's making me feel better!"

"I heard all about your fit of depression," Bellatrix retorted, a grin on her cat-like face. "How your little wolf friend finally got what monsters like her deserve…"

Leah's eyes flashed as she brought her wand tip down, slashing like a sword. The curse missed when Bellatrix dove out of the way, but Leah was already striding toward her. She could tell by the chorus of voices that more people had gathered, and she vaguely heard Lily tell someone to go get Sirius.

"Yes, go get the blood traitor," Bellatrix leered. "See what good he'll do."

"By the time he gets here," Leah promised, "I'll be finished with you, you filthy bitch."

"Oh, Wolf-lover has such pretty language!" Bellatrix circled around in the large ring that students had formed around them, her black eyes never leaving Leah's blue ones. "That's a pretty big promise, Wolf-lover."

"I won't disappoint you." Cheers erupted from Leah's left, and from the corner of her eye, she could see the gold and maroon colors of her classmates. She stepped forward, watching with satisfaction as Bellatrix stepped back, her eyes wide. "What's the matter, Bellatrix? Frightened?"

"Expelliarmus!" Leah didn't even blink as her wand flew from her hand. Bellatrix cast a quick glance to the man who had disarmed Leah, a Slytherin boy with medium-length blond hair. Leah, taking advantage of her diverted attention, jumped at Bellatrix with a clenched fist. Bellatrix raised her wand swiftly in defense, but Leah was faster, and tackled her to the floor. Bellatrix's wand clattered across the stone floor and out of her reach.

"Get off of- !" Bellatrix's indignant shriek was cut off as Leah reeled her fist back and slammed it into Bellatrix's face as hard as she could. There was a sickening crunch as her nose was crushed, and Leah pulled her arm back for another punch.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Bellatrix let out a pained screech, and another girl from Bellatrix's posse pointed her wand at Leah and yelled,

"_Flipendo_!" A burst of violet light blasted Leah backwards into the wall, and she slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. Wasting no time, she staggered to her feet, her eyes wild with the adrenalin of the fight. She grinned almost maniacally at Bellatrix, who was climbing to her feet in front of her.

"You're so weak, Bellatrix! Are you nothing without that wand?" Bellatrix snarled in response, and Leah jerked forward, latching her left hand around Bellatrix's pale throat as her right fist smashed into her face once again. Bellatrix howled, her claws reaching viciously for Leah's face, but Leah's grip on her throat kept her out of reach.

"Leah, no!" It was Lily's voice, frantic and stern at the same time, and she stepped forward with a reproving look in her brilliant green eyes. She gripped the fabric on Leah's shoulder. "Leah, stop this! You're going to get in trouble!" Leah ignored her while her right hand, still balled into a fist, connected violently with Bellatrix's face, repeating the violent movement until her knuckles bled. Bellatrix thrashed in pain, her yelps almost unheard over the cheers of the Gryffindor crowd. Suddenly,

"Leah, stop it!"

Leah hesitated, her fist pulled back uncertainly as his familiar voice reached her. Her mind had been hazed with rage, but as a soft hand closed over her fist, it began to clear. She turned her head slightly to see Sirius' wide eyes. Leah pulled her hand away from his in anger, but he grabbed her elbow firmly.

"No, Leah… Come on, let her go. You're done."

Leah made no move as if to release her, her eyes locked onto Bellatrix's bloody, swollen face as she tightened her grip on her throat. Sirius forced her to let go, his hands locking her arms at her side as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Leah growled and jerked toward Bellatrix again, but Sirius' restraining arms held their grip, and Bellatrix scrabbled to her feet.

"You fight like common muggle trash!" Bellatrix spat blood onto the ground and touched her bruised features. "You belong with my pathetic blood-traitor cousin!"

"Be grateful he stopped me," Leah snapped. Sirius placed a hand gently over his girlfriend's mouth, smiling wryly at his cousin, who was wiping the blood off of her face with her sleeve.

"I'm glad I have your blessings, cousin," Sirius said sarcastically. "Now get out of here and fix that mess that used to be your face."

The man with who had disarmed Leah put an arm around Bellatrix consolingly and led her away, the other Slytherins grouped around them.

"What a savage," one said.

"You can certainly tell why she's in Gryffindor," another quipped. The Gryffindors, however, were much happier about the outcome of the fight. They cheered and laughed loudly at the retreating Slytherins. Leah's breathing had evened out as they disappeared from sight, and Lily sighed with relief.

"I'm glad no teachers showed up," she said. "Alright, you guys! Show's over, get out of here!" The Gryffindors whispered to each other while they dispersed, and Lily put her hands on her hips. Sirius brushed Leah's hair out of her eyes and released her, but his hand hovered beneath her elbow as she sagged slightly. Remus lifted her wand off of the floor and held it out for her.

"Thanks," Leah said quietly, accepting it from him. Remus looked at Leah curiously, as he fished a chocolate bar out of his pocket and broke off a piece. "What happened, Leah? Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." Leah rolled her eyes and took the chocolate. She didn't need it, but he would force it down her throat if she didn't take it.

"Bellatrix was making fun of Heather," Lily said angrily. "It was completely uncalled for…"

"Are you okay?" Sirius' left hand drifted behind Leah and rested on her back. She tensed and inhaled sharply as she flinched away from him, ignoring the hurt on his face.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked softly. His hand reached out again, and she took it without hesitation, gripping it in hers to soothe him.

"Nothing," she lied, rotating her shoulder. "Just a little sore."

"From when Narcissa hexed you?" Lily asked.

"Probably." Leah gave Sirius an exasperated look as he turned her in a slow circle, examining her for injuries. "It's not that bad," she told him. He rolled his eyes and managed to hold her still long enough to yank the back of her shirt up to her neck.

"Bloody hell, Leah…" Concerned by his best friend's reaction, Remus peered over Sirius' shoulder and winced at the sight.

Blue and black bruises splotched Leah's pale skin, nearly covering her entire back. There were a few cuts and scrapes, too, but not much blood. Remus handed Leah the whole bar of chocolate, grinning at her sympathetically.

"You're going to need more than a little piece of chocolate to make that pain go away."

"She's going to need more than chocolate," Sirius corrected, taking Leah's hand again. "Let's go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine," Leah insisted. "We have Quidditch practice tonight, remember? I can't skip out now."

"I don't care about Quidditch," Sirius argued. "I care about you!"

Leah stopped struggling at his words, and Lily stifled a giggle by going into a very fake coughing fit while Remus developed a sudden allergic reaction to their relationship. He sneezed through a smirk.

"Alright," Sirius grumbled, his cheeks red. "Shut up, Moony."

Leah ignored Lily and Remus and allowed Sirius to pull her gently into his chest. She looked up at him. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I promise I'll go to the infirmary if Quidditch practice makes it worse."

"I'm not going to let you find any loopholes," Sirius said, frowning. "Promise me you'll go to the infirmary after practice, whether it hurts or not."

"But -"

"Please, Leah?" He gave her his ultimate puppy dog pout and she grimaced, looking away bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah… I promise." He tilted her head up and gave her a soft, lingering kiss.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Leah smiled back at him and raised herself up onto the tips of her toes so that she could steal another kiss. Sirius' lips brushed against her own, his hands lingering on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Ahem." Remus coughed lightly for their attention, but they made no move as if to part. He sighed and turned to Lily. "Shall we head back to the common room?"

"Beats standing around here," she agreed. Leah pulled back for air, giggling as Sirius nuzzled her neck.

"Wait up," she said. "We'll come with." Sirius kept a tight grip on her hand as she led him after Remus and Lily. Sirius ran his thumb in calming circles over the back of her hand, looking down in confusion, only to see her knuckles, still torn and bleeding. He let out an exasperated sigh and tugged her to a gentle stop.

"How could I not see that?" Leah opened her mouth to argue against his inevitable decision, but Sirius' mind was made up, and there was no arguing with the irritated look his silver eyes.

"I'll be at the infirmary," Leah grumbled to Lily and Remus. She frowned up at Sirius. "I knew I should have given you my left hand instead."

"Alright, see you later! And try not to get into any trouble," Lily insisted.

"Or broom closets," Remus added. Sirius gave him an impish grin in response. As soon as Lily and Remus were gone, his smile faded and he led her along to the infirmary.

"You're mad," Leah said quietly.

"I'm disappointed," he said. "I really wanted to see that fight." Leah chuckled lightly and they lapsed into silence.

Sirius said suddenly, "Christmas is almost here."

Leah recognized his desire to change the subject; he was obviously aware of her irritation. She sighed, smiling wistfully.

"Yes." She swung their arms lightly between them. "Are you staying here for the holidays?"

"James and I usually go to his parents' place," he said, "but they're going to Germany to visit one of his uncles, so we're staying here."

"Two weeks of free time," Leah said, an innocent smile on her lips. "Wonder what we'll do when we're bored…"

Sirius grinned at her suggestively, and they entered the infirmary. Leah held her breath. She really hoped Madame Pomfrey wouldn't take too long to heal her.

--

"You're still healing, you need rest!"

"I need to go to practice," Leah argued, wincing at Pomfrey's screech. The nurse was just as stubborn as she had feared. And just as loud. "It's been ages! I think I'm healed by now!"

"There will be other practices," Pomfrey said, rearranging Leah's pillows. "Lie down!"

"I'm not staying here! I have to go to practice, our first game is in a week!"

This time Pomfrey didn't even bother answering her. Using her wand, she forced the covers up to Leah's chin and tucked her in. Leah growled.

"Let me go! Look, my bruises are healed!" Since she couldn't see her own back, she wasn't exactly sure if that was true. However, she felt no pain. "At least look at them!"

"Fine," Pomfrey snapped. "But if I see a single bruise, you're staying!"

"Okay!" Leah turned onto her stomach and prayed for the bruises to be gone. After a moment of Pomfrey's soft fingers probing her spine and shoulder blades, she heard a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you can leave." Leah sprang to her feet immediately. "Don't remove those bandages on your hand, Matthews!"

"Okay, okay!" Leah sprinted out of the infirmary as fast as she could, glancing at the large clock overhead. It was already one o'clock, which meant practice was about to start. She had been in that bed for hours. Four hours, actually. Oh, Sirius was going to get it. It was his bloody idea to take her there, and then he takes off as soon as Madame Pomfrey arrives and kicks him out!

She heard footsteps behind her, not quite in sync with her own echoing pace, and slowed to a walk, turning to see no one behind her. Before she could turn back around, something soft traced a trail down her spine.

"Boo."

Leah 'eep'ed and turned back to see Sirius standing directly behind her, a silver cloak in his hands. Leah's anger faded immediately as he ran a hand through his charcoal hair.

"You didn't really leave?"

"Well, I went to get the cloak, but not after that." He grinned, tugging Leah's ponytail affectionately. "Couldn't leave my girl in there to fend for herself. Pomfrey's a right old witch, she is."

"That's so sweet," Leah said, kissing him softly. "But we have to get to practice."

"Screw practice," Sirius breathed, capturing her lips again. Leah grinned against his lips and pushed him away.

"You'd be willing to screw anything," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Or anyone."

"I don't think anything could compare to you," he said honestly, a smirk on his face. Leah flushed and continued walking back to the common room, wishing, as Sirius continued rambling about the various places that they could 'do it' and not get caught, that she had never brought the subject up.

--

A/N: This took longer than expected… How is it? Pretty long… The longest of my chapters, so far, I think. Anyway, thanks for the patience! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Loss and Gain

Leah Matthews – OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Twelve: Loss and Gain**

It was the first Quidditch match of the year, and it was exhilarating. Leah had never felt so alive, so excited. She twirled swiftly through the air, the Quaffle tucked beneath her arm safely as she approached the scoring hoops. It had just started snowing the other day, and there was now several inches of white that covered the ground. Not that it mattered to the quidditch players; they weren't on the ground, now were they?

"Ashley!" Leah hurled the mahogany ball toward the brunette, grinning with satisfaction as the girl twirled and snatched it out of the air before lobbing it past the Slytherin Keeper and through the giant hoop. Leah watched the others play, her eyes lingering on a certain dark-haired boy who was wearing a confident smirk on his handsome features.

The sky was cloudy and gray, but, thankfully, the snow had stopped for the game. This made seeing from a distance much easier, and her cerulean eyes flickered back to her boyfriend.

"Bring it on," he called loudly, and the bludger that had whizzed toward him was repelled with a swing of his bat and a loud cracking noise. Leah vaguely wondered how he had managed to not break his club, but he continued twirling it around in his hand, clearly not worried about it.

"The score is now 60 to Gryffindor and 50 to Slytherin, thanks to a good pass-and-score between Ashley Corret and Leah Matthews," the announcer called. Leah did not recognize the voice. "There's still plenty of time to catch the snitch; James Potter has been flying circles around Regulus Black, the Slytherin seeker…"

Turning her Star Tail around so that she could follow the rapid exchange of the quaffle between Gryffindor Chasers, Leah managed to get within range of their hoops and reached out as the other chaser, a boy named Erik, chucked the maroon ball toward her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Leah heard the voice and looked down to see a Slytherin beater glaring up at her. Just as the quaffle landed into her open arms, she heard the cracking noise of a bludger being repelled.

"LEAH, LOOK OUT!" Ashley's piercing scream echoed through the air and Leah looked down again just in time to watch a bludger zoom up toward her and slam through her broom, splintering the polished wood before whizzing away from her.

Leah felt the air leave her lungs and gasped as she was lifted up off her broom and then backwards through the air by the force of the bludger's impact. She began to plummet through the air, her broken broom handle still in hand, and watched as the ground rushed up to meet her, faster and faster until her vision was nothing but white, snowy grass-

Suddenly, as the ground was bracing itself for her, she was knocked sideways through the air with rough force; someone had knocked her out of the air. They tumbled to the ground, Leah landing onto her back. Her lungs ached from the lack of air and as she and her savior rolled to a stop in the cool snow, she began hacking desperately.

"Leah? Leah, are you alright?" A hand rubbed her back gently, as if trying to massage air into her lungs. "Breathe, baby…" It was Sirius.

"Si-Siri-" She coughed again, cutting off her words. She looked up at the Slytherin beater who had aimed the bludger at her. She recognized the slick blonde hair and haughty gaze; it was the same man who had disarmed her during her fight with Bellatrix. There was a pause, and suddenly the Gryffindors were standing, cheering, and Sirius pointed to James, who had the snitch gripped tightly in his hand.

"GRYFFINDOR HAS THE SNITCH," the announcer cried. "JAMES POTTER WINS THE MATCH FOR GRYFFINDOR!!"

Amidst the uproar from the Gryffindor crowd, all the players touched down to congratulate James, but Sirius was not paying attention to James; as soon as the beater who had knocked Leah off her broom had touched the ground, Sirius was on his feet and walking toward him. Leah stood and grabbed his arm, tossing the now useless piece of wood aside.

"Sirius, don't!" He wasn't listening. Leah dragged him to the ground to try and keep him from starting a fight, but only succeeded in falling unceremoniously into his lap. Sirius glared up at her angrily, his face only inches away from hers, but before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his in an urgent, distracting kiss. His reaction was immediate: he fisted a gloved hand into her hair and pulled her closer, his other hand moving around her hip and onto the back of her thigh as she straddled him, her lips open, inviting...

"Mr. Black! Miss Matthews! Stop that inappropriate display this instant!"

Leah and Sirius broke apart in surprise, staring embarrassedly up at McGonagall. She huffed and started to reprimand them, but James approached them, grinning from ear to ear. McGonagall's face changed immediately.

"Mr. Potter, that was an excellent dive you made! You certainly made Gryffindor proud…" The crowd surged around them, and with a warm smile at the team, she hurried away, escaping before the people became too much for her to handle. James glared down at Leah mockingly, ignoring his fans.

"What the hell?! I win the match, and Sirius gets a snog? That's not fair, he didn't do anything but swoop down like a great bloody hero wannabe and…!"

"James!" Lily maneuvered her way through the crowd, a brilliant smile on her face. "That dive was amazing! I guess you're not all talk after all…" Leah laughed at the bewildered look on James' face, and Sirius pulled Leah back for another kiss.

"Don't scare me like that," he murmured into her ear. "You were coughing so hard I thought you'd _swallowed_ the bloody thing."

Leah laughed and climbed off of Sirius, helping him to his feet. His arm wrapped around her protectively in the excited crowd, and Leah leaned in to his chest, a broad grin on her face as they stood by their ecstatic best friend, who, as he tended to, _loved_ the attention.

"It was a pretty good dive, wasn't it? I wasn't really trying…" James ran a hand through his windblown hair, grinning proudly.

Sirius looked down at Leah, his silver eyes shining. "I love you," he told her.

"I know. I love you." Among the cheering Gryffindors, the confetti, and the teachers, Leah and Sirius shared another kiss; slow and passionate, unlike their other kisses, which were usually short and sweet. Sirius pulled away, nipping her playfully on the lip as his hand brushed flecks of snow out of her hair.

With a loving smile, his girlfriend joined Lily in congratulating James on his great capture of the snitch, leaving Sirius to sort out his sudden, inexplicably dirty thoughts.

"There you are, Padfoot." Remus brushed past a group of Hufflepuff third years and gripped Sirius' shoulder affectionately. He then noticed Sirius' dazed eyes and shook him slightly, but Sirius' gaze didn't move from Leah's form. "Padfoot? Sirius!"

"Huh?"

"Merlin, Sirius, you scared me! You looked a little… out of it."

"Did I?"

"Yes… Are you sure you're alright?"

"I hadn't noticed," Sirius said absently. He suddenly grinned and wrapped his arms around Moony's shoulders. "Hey, Moony! Did you watch the game?"

"Are you sick?" Moony reached out and put a concerned hand onto the beater's forehead. "You're acting very strange…"

"Does being lovesick count...?" Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation and headed toward Leah and the others with Sirius beside him. The crowd had mostly dispersed, eager for supper, and Leah waved to Ashley, who was walking away.

"Leah!" Erik ran toward her, holding the two halves of Leah's Star Tail. "Leah, I found them!"

"Thanks, Erik…" Leah took them dejectedly, and Erik clapped her on the back.

"It's alright," he said. "You can get a new one before the next game."

"Yeah…" Leah watched him walk off, and pulled her wand out. "_Incendio._" The broom burst into flames and turned to ash in the snow. "You'll be missed," she said sadly. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It had a nice life."

"Yes."

"I'm done here," James said loudly, swinging his broom over his shoulder. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" He led the way into the castle, still swaggering importantly ahead of them, chatting animatedly with Lily. Leah turned, smiling at Sirius as he gripped her hand. James sighed mockingly, turning to face them as they reached the top of the stairs that lead to their common room.

"You two are so bloody cute. My dearest Padfoot has finally found his soul mate! I'm so happy!" He swaggered ahead of them, still teasing, and Sirius muttered behind her,

"He thinks _he's _the happy one…"

"Blibbergut," Leah said to the Fat Lady, and grinned from ear to ear as a wave of affectionate warmth washed over her. She leaned into Sirius' chest as his arm pulled her closer.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Lily stated suddenly. Remus, who had been quiet during their conversation, turned to Leah.

"Are you staying for the holidays, Leah?"

"Yes."

"Great! We'll have so much fun!" Lily clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Tomorrow's the first day of the holidays," Sirius said, his fingers entwining with Leah's. He gave her a handsome smile as they plopped down onto a couch by the fire to warm up before they changed and went down to supper. "Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade or something?"

"Oh," Leah said. "Sorry, but I have a date already."

Sirius' eyes went wide with disbelief. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I have a date," Leah repeated, glancing slyly at Lily. Lily burst into giggles, and Sirius growled lowly, missing the connection.

"You're telling _me,_ your _boyfriend_, that you can't go on a date with me because you have another date with _someone else_?"

"Not with another man," she replied.

"What? Is that supposed to make it better?!"

"It could be," James said suggestively. Sirius shoved him.

"Leah and I are going Christmas shopping tomorrow, no boys allowed," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's not a real date."

Sirius heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously," Leah said. "I'm sorry."

"I take everything 'sirius'ly," he replied, smirking at the pun. Leah couldn't help the smile on her face as his hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning them playfully against his chest as he leaned down for a kiss.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you," she said, breaking away.

"Yep." He beamed down at her, leaning in for another quick kiss. "Good luck finding someone as handsome and perfect as me."

"Oh jeez," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Deflate that ego before I do it for you…"

"What ego? I'm being honest," he protested. "You don't think I'm perfect?"

Leah couldn't resist his puppy dog pout. "I do," she admitted. "It's almost unfair."

"I don't see why you would think so," Sirius teased. "I didn't always have everything…"

"Is that right?" Leah shook her head at him. "What changed?"

"I met you," he murmured, pulling her into his lap. Leah blushed warmly and kissed him, holding his face between her hands as the silver-eyed man ran his hands along her back slowly. James whistled.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?"

Remus pulled out yet another novel and started reading, hoping to tune out the impending argument.

"Shut up, you big git! You're just jealous!"

"Am not," James replied.

"Both of you shut up," Lily snapped.

Remus sighed. It was going to be a very long two weeks.

--

A/N: Here it is! And Chapter 13 will be up soon. Anyway, thanks for the patience! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. T'was the Night Before Christmas

Leah Matthews – OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Thirteen: T'was the Night before Christmas**

"I have no idea what to get her," Sirius said, frustrated. He stared around the Love Shoppe's shelves, eye nearly twitching from the stress of holiday shopping. Remus, standing beside him with his arm full of bags, frowned at the bright pinks and reds.

"She's not into all this lovey-dovey stuff," he said. "Look for something she'll find useful."

"You already got her a new broom," Sirius pointed out. "How you could afford that Nimbus, I'll never know."

"I borrowed some money from James," he admitted. He shifted his bags. "Leah will love anything you get her; you don't have to be picky."

"I want it to be perfect," he whined. He looked around and saw a bouquet of ever-lasting roses, lying daintily beside an enchanted snow globe. He sighed again, and Remus pointed out the window.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else?"

"Alright, alright." Sirius followed Remus' lead out of the shop and into the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

--

"I want it to be perfect!" Leah looked around at the immature but hilarious joke products that lined the shelves of Zonko's Joke Shop. "These are stupid; he could do them on his own anyway…"

"He'll like anything you give him," Lily said, exasperated. "We've been looking at the same thing for three hours, Leah!"

"I know, I know!" She shifted her bag further up onto her shoulder and growled. "Alright, I'll get him…" She thought for a moment. What could Sirius want?

"How about… a book on Gryffindor? Sirius loves Gryffindor."

"But he doesn't like books," Leah argued. "I want something… useful and fun."

"Well it's getting late. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright…" Lily led Leah out of Zonko's and into the gentle snowfall. When they arrived back at the castle with the rest of the students, Lily stuffed her scarf into her bag, muttering bitterly under her breath as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Holly cane." The portrait of the Fat Lady, dressed in elegant garlands and bows, swung open to allow them inside. Leah sighed in relief as the warmth of the common room washed over her.

"You girls look cold."

"Yes, good thing we have some nice warm cocoa waiting for you, ladies." James snuck up behind Lily and snatched her scarf, maneuvering it quickly about her eyes in a makeshift blindfold. It was the last thing Leah saw before her own eyes were covered. Somebody's arms, strong and warm, wrapped around her as lips pressed to her temple.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" The voice was soft and teasing in her ear.

"Mm, hey Sirius." Leah smiled. "I think I like where this blindfold idea is going…"

Sirius growled playfully. "Not quite, darling, but I can certainly arrange for it."

"Alright," James said. "Remus and Peter are waiting in the dorms, so we should get up there, don't you think?"

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"Aw, I'm only Potter now?"

"Oh, alright, _James_, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Leah stumbled slightly as they felt their way up the stairs to the boys' dorms, but Sirius' hands were tight on hers and kept her stable. Soon the lighting changed and Sirius slipped her blindfold off.

"Oh!" Lily's exclamation was exactly was Leah was thinking; the room, usually golden and maroon due to the boys' deep loyalty to Gryffindor, was green and red, and strung up beautifully with golden and silver garland. Strips of holly dangled from the bedposts, along with the occasional mistletoe plant or poinsettia, giving the room a very, very festive look.

"Hey guys." Peter waved from his bed, and Remus stepped forward to hug both Lily and Leah, who were still relatively speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it," Lily breathed, hand on her chest. Remus chuckled.

"James did a lot of the decorations," he told them. "Sirius was more intent on hiding mistletoe."

Leah laughed and embraced Sirius. His lips found hers, and she pulled away teasingly. "Hm, should we see if I can find them all?"

"We're still here," Lily said. She turned to James in wonder. "You did this for us?"

"I did it for you," he clarified. "I'm sure Sirius wants the mistletoe all to himse-mff!" James was cut off mid-word as Lily threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. James stumbled back and hit the floor, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss as much as humanly – or wizardly – possible. Leah let out a low whistle, and Sirius wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"My boy's all grown up," he said, voice full of mock emotion. "Blimey, I told myself I wouldn't cry…"

Remus laughed, grabbing bottles of butterbeer from a box on his bed. He handed one to Leah and Sirius, and then to Peter, who was sitting casually on his bed.

"When do you think they'll be finished snogging?" Peter asked jokingly. Sirius laughed.

"If I know James, which I do, I'd say not for another hour at least."

"But if I know Lily," Leah argued, "which I do, I'd say they'll be done in about two seconds."

At that moment, Lily leaned back slightly to part for air, smiling shyly as she looked down at James. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Bloody women and their mind-reading."

"Oh," Lily said, embarrassed. She stood up hastily, stifling a giggle as a dazed James climbed to his feet after, suddenly unable to keep his hands off of her. He wrapped his arms about her waist, grinning into her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

"Merry Christmas, James." They kissed once more, short and sweet, and Leah cleared her throat.

"As heart-warming as that display of affection is, it's also kind of nauseating," she teased. "Let's party!"

"I love you," Sirius said, sighing dramatically. "You're smart, beautiful, and you love to party."

"I love you, too, babe." Leah gave him a peck on the cheek and wandered over to Remus' bed, looking into the box. "What is all this, Rem?"

"All sorts of things," he answered. "Cocoa, butterbeer, marshmallows and chocolate…"

"Really? Nice." Leah began rummaging through it while James transfigured a fireplace into the wall. Lily immediately started a fire, laughing as James and Sirius started a random wrestling match over the best seat in front of the fire. Lily reached to pick up a box of decorations, and James moved away from the fireplace for a moment to help her. Sirius plopped down in front of the fire victoriously, causing James to whine.

"Aw, Padfoot took my spot!"

"Move your feet, lose your seat, Prongsie."

Leah stood over him, smiling as she bent over to kiss Sirius' forehead. "Come on, Sirius. Don't forget the Christmas spirit!"

"Yeah, I'll get drunk later." He grinned cheekily.

Remus shook his head, chuckling. "I'm pretty sure that's not what she was talking about, Padfoot." Peter laughed and joined Remus by the fire, his butterbeer already half empty as he chugged it eagerly. James and Lily curled beside each other beside Sirius, and Leah stood between Remus and Sirius.

"Come here," Sirius murmured, pulling Leah down into his lap. Leah snuggled back into his chest, folding her legs beneath her as his arms circled around her lovingly. His lips brushed her temple. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

--

A/N: Here it is! And Chapter 14 will be up soon. Anyway, thanks for the patience! School's just started, so that's my excuse… PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Morning**

Needless to say, Leah was excited. Very, very excited. So excited, that beneath her blindfold, her eyes could not hold still; they darted from side to side as if looking around a room, even though she could see nothing from behind her closed lids.

"Come on, Sirius; tell me where we're going!"

He just chuckled and gripped her hand tighter as he led her along. "It's a surprise," he said for the hundredth time that morning.

"I've waited all morning for my Christmas present," she said. "I'm supposed to get it when I wake up!"

"You got a steamy, passionate kiss when you woke up," he pointed out. Leah forced back a smile.

"Yes, well that's nice and all," she said, feigning indifference. He gasped in mock hurt.

"I am a bloody good kisser," he said defensively. He swung their arms out of habit, and Leah grinned, thinking back to their morning kiss.

_That morning…_

Leah leapt down the stairs two at a time, a mischievous look on her face as she darted through the common room and up the second set of stairs to the boy's dorms. She had woken up full of energy; it was Christmas, after all, and the holidays always filled her with festive spirit. She opened a few presents, saved the rest for later (as she was eager to see Sirius) and got dressed.

But… Sirius had never given her a present. So, with a happy, bouncy attitude- which covered her inner rage- she set out to give him a Christmas morning surprise. _Like a fist to the face, _she thought jokingly.

"Sirius!" He opened the door before she could knock and swooped down upon her, his lips moving seductively against hers before the anger could be released. She paused with her fist still up in the air sighing softly as his hands moved back into her hair. What was she so angry about again…?

Oh.

She pulled away- with much difficulty- and glared at him. "No present?"

"Ah… About that." He smiled lovingly. "I was going to wait. I really wanted to be there when you got it."

"Oh," she said, feeling a little embarrassed. She rocked on her heels and leaned forward as he embraced her, resting her cheek against his bare chest. His heart fluttered beneath her ear. His arms felt so right...

"I didn't forget about you," he promised. "The exact opposite, actually. You've been on my mind for weeks now. I just can't stop thinking about you."

"Hopefully I'm dressed in these thoughts of yours?"

"Not all the time. But you know what they say… you win some, you lose some!" He grinned roguishly and twirled her into the Marauder's dorm room. "Wait one second, and I'll be dressed, and we'll go see your present."

"We have to leave to see it?" She watched Remus opening his presents excitedly with a smile on her face as Sirius stepped over to his dresser to pull a pair of jeans and a tight, long-sleeved shirt on. The lycan waved cheerfully.

"Thank you for the books, Leah. They look very interesting!"

"They were Heather's," Leah told him with a slow smile. "Her mother sent them to me. I thought you would like them."

The room became serious, and Remus traced his finger along the spine of one of the novels. "I won't let anything happen to them… I promise."

"Thank you." She turned to the empty bed on the end. "Where's James?"

"He and Lily went on a walk," Sirius answered, slipping on his biker boots. He shrugged. "I guess they're total lovers now or something."

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black…"

Sirius snickered at Remus before slipping his scarf around Leah's neck snugly. "I don't want you getting a cold, now… Remus, if James or Lily comes back, could you tell them not to bother us please?"

"Good luck, Padfoot."

"I won't need it," Sirius replied, grinning down at Leah. "See you later, Moony."

As they walked hand-in-hand through the silent castle, Leah thought about what Sirius could be planning. Before she could organize a list in her mind, Sirius tugged the scarf away from her and slipped it over her eyes. Her hand twitched toward her wand in a knee-jerk reaction but Sirius snatched it from her pocket.

"Sorry, love, but I know how talented you are with spells, and I don't want you peeking!"

His voice was truly apologetic, and Leah calmed her speeding heart as he tightened his grip on her hand. The walking continued until they swung the door open and the cold air hit them. She followed after him curiously through the snow for awhile until the bustling of people surrounded her.

And that is how Leah Matthews was tricked into being led around London, blindfolded, by her boyfriend, Sirius Black.

"You could've at least told me we were going into the city…"

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it." The sound of people had disappeared as quickly as it had come, but now Leah was sure she could hear the sound of cars in the distance. Their footsteps echoed off what sounded like wet pavement, and Leah stepped closer to Sirius' side.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yep." They stepped into a warm building, and Leah sighed, welcoming the warmth. London was cold in the winter time. People chattered all around them, but soon the voices faded into the background and they were walking to a quieter area of the building. A clock chimed somewhere overhead.

"Here we are…" Sirius lifted the blindfold from her eyes and immediately captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, Leah."

She looked around the familiar, empty building. The pillars stood tall, and one in particular stood out to her. With a look of realization, she stared up at the two signs on either side of the pillar; Platform 3, and Platform 4.

"King's Cross? Where we met…" Leah smiled and turned to Sirius happily, entwining her fingers with his. He was kneeling in front of her, and he brought her hand to his lips as she stared at him in confusion.

"Leah… I wanted to do something special for you for Christmas. Something you would never forget." He looked nervous, but gave her the charming, mischievous grin that she loved so much.

"Sirius…" Leah watched with wide-eyes as Sirius pulled something out of his pocket, clenching it in his fist before opening his hand and revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A thin silver band, studded with a single sapphire rested in his palm, shining in the bright lights of the station. It was simple, and she loved it.

"You don't have to say anything now," he assured her. "I know we're still kind of young, but I love you, Leah. I don't want to be with anyone but you for the rest of my life."

Tears filled Leah's eyes while he slipped the ring snugly onto her finger.

"Marry me, Leah. After Hogwarts."

"Oh Sirius," she started, shaking her head. "You knew I'd say yes!" She pounced on him, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss. Sirius embraced her tightly as she moved away for air, his smile frozen on his face.

"I forgot to mention… this ring is enchanted."

"What does it do?" Leah looked it over curiously on her finger.

"Whenever you look at this ring," he started slyly, "you'll think of me. And you'll remember how we met, and all the happy times we shared."

"I already do that," she said, laughing. Sirius frowned.

"Oh… It's just a ring, then."

Leah kissed him again. "I love you so much, Sirius."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." And they hugged each other tighter, taking the time to bask in the warmth of their new future. Dark times may arrive, but with each other they would always have light.

--------------

A/N: Here it is! And Chapter 15 will be up by tomorrow!!! I'm on a roll with this story, and for that you can thank World of Warcraft! For some reason that game relieves my writer's block.


	15. Rhodiola Rosea and Passionflower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Chapter Fifteen: Rhodiola Rosea and Passionflower**

"I still can't believe you're _engaged_," Lily said. "It's… eye opening."

"I know what you mean," Leah agreed, stretching. "We're almost done with Hogwarts. Then we're on our own in the real world."

"I'm happy for you," she said, smiling. "We all knew it was only a matter of time."

"I wish Heather were here," Leah admitted. "She would've been so happy." Beside her, Remus smiled, eager to cheer her up. He had already known about Sirius' gift, but Leah was eager to tell anyone who would listen, and Lily had decided to join them for a bit of studying after supper.

"She is happy, Leah! She's watching over you even now, laughing at you."

Leah looked at him curiously. "Laughing at me?"

"Of course. You know what weddings mean, don't you, Leah?" He and Lily exchanged a knowing, sadistic look. "Dresses."

Leah paled considerably and glanced up at the ceiling. "You witch… this is all your doing!"

Lily slapped her arm playfully. "Come on, Leah. It would only be for a little while. Wouldn't it be worth it just to see Sirius in a _tuxedo?_"

"You have a point," Leah said, flipping through her textbook on bestial training herbs. She landed on a page that was decorated with illustrations of wolves and froze, her eyes skimming the page eagerly. "A week…"

"Hm?" He glanced at the page in confusion, but Leah had already slammed the book shut after sliding a bookmark between the pages.

"Perfect," she breathed. She gathered her things quickly and beamed down at Remus with a maternal sparkle in her eye. "

With one last wave, she slung her book bag over her shoulder and ran from the library.

--

"That doesn't look anything like a Disillusionment Potion," came a snide voice from behind Leah. She turned to see the thin, lanky Slytherin boy who always followed Bellatrix around the castle, Severus Snape, staring at her cauldron in distaste. Leah huffed.

"With your brain capacity, I'm surprised you can tell the difference."

"Are you so stupid you can't even read the board?" Snape shot back, his beady eyes flashing. "What are you making, anyway?"

"None of your business." But Snape was determined to find out. He snatched her recipe from her table and began reading it aloud.

"Shredded passionflower stems? Rhodiola rosea extract? That's goldenrod… What sort of mess is this? These are known sedatives! A sleeping drought?"

"Give it back, Snape!"

"Wolves?" He smirked darkly. "You're trying to cure _lycanthropy?! _What a fool!"

"I said _give it back!!_"Her eyes flashed angrily and her wand was pointed at his chest before he could blink. He narrowed his eyes at her and tossed the spare bit of parchment onto her table haphazardly.

"You _do_ belong with Sirius Black. You're all savages, the lot of you…"

"I could say the same for you Slytherins." She turned back to her work impatiently, fearing that the distraction had caused her to over-boil the shredded stems. When she was sure everything was still going according to plan, she put a spell on her ladle so that it would continue stirring the potion while she skinned the roots of the goldenrod. Just then, Professor Slughorn ambled up to her cauldron, looking suspicious.

"Miss Matthews, where is your Disillusionment potion?"

"Right there, sir." She pointed to the vial beside her books. "I finished early."

"Oh. Well then, good job, Miss Matthews!" He turned to Snape. "Severus, your potion is perfect as always! Ten points for Slytherin!"

Leah could almost feel him snickering, but shrugged it off mentally. She had better things to do than play teacher's pet and get points for Gryffindor. She sprinkled the inner root of the goldenrod into the potion, a satisfied smile lifting her lips as it hissed softly and turned a rather attractive shade of blue. Another ten minutes passed, and class was almost up. She removed a small bottle from her bag and tapped it with her wand, placing a spell on it to keep the contents hot while the bottle itself remained cool to the touch. By the time she had ladled the unfinished potion into the enchanted bottle, class was over and she hastily shoved everything into her bag and left. Her potion in hand, she nearly skipped to the common room. She couldn't wait to see Sirius' reaction!

"Leah!" Sirius was waiting for her in the common room. He grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How was Potions?"

"I have a surprise!"

"Oh?"

"Look!" Leah held up the bottle of blue slime triumphantly, but Sirius' blank face made her chuckle. "Silly, this is it! The potion!"

"What potion?" Realization dawned on him and his eyes grew wide, his smile broadening in joy. "_The_ potion?" Sirius lifted her up and spun her around excitedly, cheering for victory while everyone else in the room stared. Leah blushed slightly and tried to pull away, but Sirius would have none of it. "Leah, you did it?! You're brilliant!! Merlin, Leah, Remus! We've got to tell Remus!!"

"No." She stopped, suddenly serious. Her fingers anxiously traced the glass ridges of the bottle. "No, we can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"What if it doesn't work? I don't want to get his hopes up…"

Sirius sighed and tugged her forward into his chest, rocking her gently. "I know you can do it," he said, "but I guess you're right. Slip it into his pumpkin juice or something the night he leaves. Which… is tonight, actually." He looked at the calendar on the wall. "Yep. Tonight."

"Oh, Sirius, it's perfect!" Leah took her notes from her bag and reread them. "It only takes a few hours to boil, and it'll be ready!"

"Well then, let's go!" Sirius grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to the boys' dorms, eagerly shutting the door behind him. Remus turned, startled, from his book. He was sitting up in his bed, looking frail and miserable. Leah's smile faded and she ran to him, hugging as gently, yet firmly, as possible. Remus blushed and turned to Sirius while she fretted over him, brushing his hair aside and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What are you guys doing here so early?"

"I'm skipping class," Sirius said honestly. "Leah only had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts today."

"What happened, Rem?! You looked so healthy in the library earlier…"

"I was just feeling a little weak, Leah; it's nothing to worry yourself over." He smiled gently and looked over at Sirius. "We should head to the Shrieking Shack earlier tonight. The moon comes out earlier in the winter."

"That's right," Sirius said. "We'll wait another hour for Peter and James to get out of Charms, and then we'll go, okay?"

"Alright." Remus slid a bookmark between the pages of his book and held it up for Leah to see. "I'm reading the book on vampires," he told her. "It really is interesting, I can't put it down."

"I'm glad you like it. It was one of Heather's favorites." She unpacked her bag on Sirius' bed, starting a magical fire on his blankets to heat her miniature cauldron. Leah was glad she had learned that packing spell Heather's mother had taught her once; it was pretty handy being able to carry one hundred pounds of books and equipment but only have it weigh a few pounds. She caught Remus looking at her setup and smiled over at him. "Potions homework."

"Ah." And without another word, he went back to reading his book. Sirius kissed her gently on the top of her head before going to sit with Remus. Sirius hated to see one of his best friends look so down, and so he took to cheering the sickly lycan up. Showers of sparks and several overdramatic screams later, Remus was laughing so hard it brought him to a coughing fit, and Leah was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Anyone home?" the dorm room door opened and James walked in, loosening his tie and tossing his school bag onto his bed carelessly. "Oi, what're you all laughing at?"

"Sirius. As usual," Leah said, stirring the bubbling concoction a little. "How was Charms?"

"Lovely. Wormtail here set my chair on fire." The naturally nervous boy ducked out from behind James and scurried over to his bed.

"I d-didn't mean to," he stuttered. James just laughed in response, and Sirius stood, stretching.

"Well boys, I hope you don't have any dates tonight, because we have to go party with Remus." Taking that as her cue, Leah grabbed a bottle of butterbeer from Sirius' nightstand (as he liked stashing it for late-night parties) and scooped a ladleful of her potion into the bottle. Luckily, the bottle was dark, and the blue of the potion would not be noticed. She stood and grabbed Remus' cloak, smiling reassuringly.

"Come on, Rem. Let's go before it gets to be late." Leaning on Leah for support, he stood and shrugged his cloak on, sighing tiredly as the weight dropped onto his weak body. Leah handed him the bottle of butterbeer with an understanding smile. "It'll be a little longer until the moon shows up with all these clouds… Here, this oughta keep you warm until you get all that fur."

"Blimey, mate," Sirius said in a mock whisper. "She coddles you more than she does her own lover!"

"Aw, if you wanted my attention, Sirius, you only had to say so." She opened her arms invitingly and he wrapped his own around her body, pulling her close. "Cross your fingers," she murmured. Sirius grinned and pulled back slightly to kiss her on the lips.

"I will. Stay out of trouble while we're gone. I wouldn't want to miss anything exciting…" They headed out the door, waiting for Peter expectantly, but he was trembling nervously by his bed as they turned to see why he wasn't following.

"Oh…I have to stay and do homework…" He looked away from them in shame. "I'm really sorry, guys…"

"Oh, it's alright," James said, waving him off. "We'll be back soon anyway." And with that, they were off. Peter looked at Leah before leaving the room as well. With a sigh, she began packing her things, humming an upbeat tune as she danced down the stairs into the common room and back up into her own room. Would the potion work? They had missed dinner while joking around; it was already late, and if she looked out the window at the right angle, she could see the silver orb hanging in the sky like a decoration. That's how she'd always thought of it: a beautiful piece of silver glowing in the sky to give light to others even in the dark. How did the "cursed" people see it? Did Remus, so kind and loving, see it as a personal hell? The thing they feared most?

Climbing into her bed, Leah burrowed into her covers and closed her eyes to seek the relaxation of sleep. Soon, they would be back, and she would get her answers. Soon, Remus could be a little happier with the life he had been given.

Somewhere beneath the Whomping Willow, a wolf howled.

--------------

A/N: Here it is! And Chapter 16 will be up soon!!! Thank you Blizzard for WoW… It got rid of my writer's block!!


	16. Knowing When to Stop

A/N: Wow, you guys… I feel so guilty for abandoning all of you for so long!!! Almost 3 months! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait…

**Chapter Sixteen: Knowing When to Stop **

**  
**Leah was beyond angry… She was livid. She rubbed her temples, trying to keep a headache at bay as James' angry voice rose in volume. It was way too early for this…

"Blimey, Prongs, it was just a joke!" Sirius stuffed his hands defensively into his pockets, his shoulders raised in a sulk. "When did you start being all palsy with Snivellus, anyway?"

"Sirius!" Leah glowered at him, disappointed with his childish behavior. That was a good way to describe her feelings… a mixture of disappointment and fear.

Lily curled up on James' bed, staring between them all anxiously and waiting for the yelling to stop. But James was just as outraged as any of them, and he was going to make sure Sirius understood that what he had done was wrong. Peter trembled in his own bed, watching the fight with wild, frightened eyes. The only one missing was Remus… and chances were, he wouldn't be back.

"You could have gotten him killed," James snapped. "Even if he was sneaking around, he doesn't deserve to die!"

"I didn't think Remus was going to go after him," Sirius said honestly. "I really thought he'd be able to hold himself back!" Leah's heart skipped a beat, and guilt settled upon her chest, making it difficult to breathe. Sirius had put too much faith in her potion, and it had failed.

"Sirius…" Leah's voice was soft, pleading, but he only scowled and slumped down onto his bed, avoiding her eyes; a tremor of fear and disbelief spiked up her spine. Did he blame _her_ for this? It was not _her_ idea to play a prank on Snape. _She _hadn't told Snape, moments before disappearing beneath the roots of the Whomping Willow, how to get past the defense mechanism and into the tunnels. No, it had not been _Leah_ who had nearly killed a boy… and possibly gotten her best friend expelled from Hogwarts.

It had been Sirius Black.

"Moony is a _werewolf_, you damned git!"

Leah had never seen James this way, but she didn't like it. His eyes flashed brightly with anger, his lips drawn back in an almost feral snarl. He reminded her of the beast that he was speaking of. Sirius growled back.

"Moony is no different than us," he said. "Don't you dare call him a beast now!"

"This is different," James seethed. "He almost killed somebody!"

"Oh get off your high horse," Sirius snapped back. "Who died and made you all grown up?"

Leah stood, unable to take the pointless fighting any longer. Sirius' eyes flashed over to her, but she said nothing as she stormed from the room, eager to escape. Everything was going wrong. Sirius and James were not meant to fight with each other… seeing them so angry was hard, and frightening. As she leapt down the stairs two at a time, she thought about Remus… How frightened he must be. She felt determination in her gut and nodded to herself. She would go talk to Dumbledore, and get things straightened out.

First, she would explain everything. Then, she would demand that Sirius be given a second chance to learn from his mistakes, and that Remus be pardoned. After all, he would have been fine, if Sirius hadn't decided to test her potion. Leah frowned. Lastly, she would explain that Sirius had only been acting to help. That is had been _she_ who had given him hope. Maybe she would be expelled. After all that had happened in the past, she wasn't afraid of getting expelled. Hell, she'd done it before, hadn't she? Look what happened after that fiasco. She'd met the best friends she could ever ask for.

"Miss Matthews, there you are." Leah turned from the portrait hole to see Professor McGonagall striding down the corridor, a stern but exhausted look on her face. "Come with me. We're going to see the Headmaster."

She'd been planning this all along, but her heart still skipped a few beats. They reached the door quickly, and the gargoyles moved aside so that the women could make their way up to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, staring at his hands, which were pressed together at the fingertips. He looked up at her through half-moon glasses and smiled, albeit wearily.

"Good morning, Miss Matthews."

Leah cleared her throat, all her determination dwindling down into nervousness. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

"I assume you know why you've been called here."

"I have an idea," she replied softly. But Dumbledore wasn't angry. He sighed, and nodded at McGonagall, who looked between them and left the office.

"Remus is doing fine," he told her gently, as if able to feel her worry in the air around them. She released air from her lungs that she didn't know she had been holding in a relieved sigh, and Dumbledore smiled again. "He is quite shaken and confused… but he will be okay."

"A-And… And Snape, Professor?"

"He is also shaken… but that is most understandable. His life was at stake last night."

Leah nodded and looked down at her feet. It was now or never.

"Remus will be coming back to Hogwarts… won't he, Professor?" He remained silent, and Leah clenched her fists at her sides. "He didn't do anything wrong, sir!"

"I am aware of the whole story," he told her, raising a hand to silence her. "And while Remus did nothing wrong, Sirius certainly did."

"He's a good man," Leah found herself mumbling. "It's my fault!"

Dumbledore raised a bushy, gray eyebrow in curiosity. "How so?"

"I gave Remus that potion," she said quickly, her eyes meeting Dumbledore's pleadingly. "Sirius only wanted to test it…"

"I was told of this potion of yours," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I assume this has everything to do with Miss Jenkins."

Leah flinched slightly at the sound of her name. She was usually able to guard herself against Heather's memory, but Dumbledore's voice was too kind… too understanding… It hurt. She nodded, now working hard to avoid his empathetic, sky blue gaze. She swallowed hard.

"I don't want to lose him too, Professor."

"You believe you lost something?" He seemed surprised. "I have to say this too often… but no one we love ever truly leaves us, Miss Matthews."

But it wasn't the same, Leah wanted to argue. She bit her tongue instead, looking at her feet. Dumbledore sighed again.

"Sirius is going to get a serious talking to," he said. He stopped, suppressing a smile at the wordplay, and Leah hid a chuckle behind a cough. "Remus will be returning shortly after he finishes his weekend in St. Mungo's."

"Thank you, Professor." Leah turned to leave, suddenly feeling very foolish. She had only just begun to leave the room, when Dumbledore said,

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement, Miss Matthews."

Leah blushed scarlet and thanked him before quickly heading back down the corridor. Remus was okay. She could breathe a little easier now. She looked down the hall to see McGonagall escorting Sirius to Dumbledore's office, her stride brisk and her features hardened with disapproval. Sirius lagged behind her, and when he looked up, he was different.

So much for breathing easier. Leah's heart pounded in her chest like a drum, erratic and painful. She slowed as he passed, but he didn't even look at her. Her stomach sank as fear froze her insides. She wasn't sure what he was taking out on her, but she didn't like it. Holding back tears, she sped up her pace and went straight to the common room. Lily was at the door, and looked relieved to see her.

"Oh thank goodness! Leah, Dumbledore just called for Sirius!"

"He's not going to be expelled," Leah mumbled. "I just got done talking to Dumbledore. Remus is fine."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed, leaning against the wall for support. She smiled. "That's great to hear!" Behind her, James was heading towards the door. He smiled at Lily, gave her a quick kiss, and brushed by Leah to leave through the common hole. Lily gave a look of sorrow, but Leah was too numb to care.

Did everyone blame her, or something?

"Leah…"

But she ignored Lily and headed up the stairs to her dorm room, where she planned to stay until Remus came back. Surely he would know why the others were acting so strangely. She climbed into bed fell into a quick slumber. Perhaps she wouldn't feel so sick when she woke.


	17. Piecing Life Together

A/N: I KNOW, It's been too long... ='[ Gimme a break, I'm trying to graduate... Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I'll post tomorrow too, to make up for all the long pauses in my writing. I really hope you guys review, because I've been working on this for a long while. =D

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter 17: Piecing Life Together**

While Leah had planned to stay in bed until Remus had returned, it was days later, and her intensely growling stomach (only being fed random pastries and such brought up by Lily, who refused to let her starve) began to argue with her until finally she staggered out of bed and down to the Great Hall for supper. None of the Marauders were there, and while a sharp pain sliced through Leah's heart from the loss, she realized she was glad. It would be much better to eat alone, without the awkward, angry silence and accusing glares.

"Leah?" She turned from her pumpkin juice to see Peter come forward, looking as nervous as ever. She frowned, and he held out a small slip of parchment. "This is from Remus, Leah."

She snatched it out of his hands, her excitement nearly drowning in her fear. Was he okay? Was he angry with her? She opened it, not even bothering to thank Peter as he shuffled away. The note was sloppy, but Remus' handwriting always had been.

_Leah,_

_I heard about what happened. I wish I could say this in person, but they won't let me leave St. Mungo's for another day at least. But don't worry about me, I'm fine._

_Sirius came to visit, even though Dumbledore told him not to. That's why I'm writing this. He looked so sad, Leah, I couldn't get him to smile once. I asked if you were worried, and he just put his head in his hands and sat there. He didn't really say anything else the entire visit... Are you two okay?_

_You don't have to write me back. I'm sending this back with Sirius to give to you._

_See you soon!_

_Remus_

Whatever tears Leah had been struggling to keep back from the very start were now trickling down her cheeks, staining the parchment.

He had given it to Sirius? Then why, of all people, did Peter end up with it?

_Because Peter is the only one who has spoken to you since the incident,_ she reminded herself. She hastily shoved the note into her bookbag and rose from the table, not bothering to wipe her eyes as she gathered her things. When she turned to leave, she saw a familiar man just entering the great hall, looking as sullen as ever. Leah searched for an alternate exit, but he had already seen her, and she ended up walking past him anyway. His beautiful silver eyes widened as she passed, his mouth open as if to say something, but she didn't even slow as she walked away, eager to be alone. Without looking back, she headed out the door and into the chilly evening air.

What was happening to them?

When Leah returned to the common room, it was dark, and the only sound was the lightly cackling fire. Slowly, as if in a daze, she moved over toward one of the crimson couches, where and Sirius used to sit together all the time. She stared into the flames, and imagined Remus in the chair next to her, reading a novel or studying, while her and Sirius cuddled lovingly on the couch. In the other couch, Lily and James pulled the table toward them to play a game of Exploding Snap.

In her daydream, she was happy.

"Leah?"

Leah looked up, surprised that someone was still awake, and turned toward the boys' staircase to see James at the bottom, looking at her in concern. Her heart thumped unsteadily for a moment, but it gradually steadied itself.

"Yeah?"

He sat beside her on the couch, looking awkward and uncomfortable. "I'm glad you're here. I mean, I was looking for you earlier -"

"Is something wrong?" Her thoughts leapt to Sirius and Remus, but James smiled.

"No, I... I wanted to apologize." He cleared his throat. "I've been a real prat lately. I just... I was mad that we let something like this happen, and I heard about your potion and took it out on you, and I was wrong."

"It's okay," she said, happy to make amends. "It was stupid."

"Leah..." James ran his hand through his hair, a sight Leah never thought she'd miss. "Sirius is really... really messed up. He misses you."

"He wouldn't even look at me," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I got Remus' note..."

"You did?" James furrowed his brow. "How?"

"Peter gave it to me," she said, confused. "Why?"

"Sirius dropped it in the dorm room, he was looking everywhere for it... He wanted to give it to you so he could talk to you, but since he didn't find it..." James rolled his eyes. "Peter probably just saw your name on it and picked it up."

"I didn't want Remus to come back to something like this," Leah whispered sadly. "I want everyone to be happy. Like we used to be."

"Yeah, well... once Sirius gets his head back in order, things will be okay." He stood up, stretched, and yawned. "I'm hitting the sack. You should, too."

"I will in a bit. I'm not very tired," she replied. She waved happily, watching him ascend the stairs quietly before heading into his room. With a somewhat relieved sigh, she relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes. Things were piecing together... but she feared that Sirius wouldn't be the same for awhile. Especially not around Remus. Soon she was drifting in and out of sleep, dreaming of a magical wedding between a blue-eyed blond and a man with beautiful silver eyes.

"Leah."

Her eyes snapped open immediately, jerking slightly in surprise. Did she fall asleep? Where was she? Whose hand was on her shoulder?

"Huh?" She looked up, blinking back sleep, to see a frail-looking boy with sandy blond hair and gold-specked eyes. He smiled kindly as recognition slowly dawned on her. With a muted shriek of surprise, she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him. "Remus!"

"Hello. Miss me?" He pulled away and smiled, sending a rush of warmth throughout her body. Remus was back. He was okay.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly. She helped him sit on the couch, and he laughed off her concern.

"I've been through worse," he replied. He looked around the still-dark common room. "I didn't expect anyone to be up."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Leah replied sheepishly. "James and I were talking about... what happened."

"How are you and Sirius?"

"We, um... We haven't spoken since," she replied, "but... James says he misses me, and that I should wait until he's ready to talk..." She sighed and spun the glistening ring on her middle finger nervously. "I thought it was going to be over between us..."

Instead of the understanding or concern she was expecting, Remus barked out a laugh and hugged her. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her into his chest and laughing into her hair while she, utterly confused, just blinked. He pulled away and mussed her hair teasingly.

"Stupid," he said. "You've made Sirius the happiest man in the world, Leah. I've never seen him so close to a girl. He loves you, and you have no idea how long it took him to get the courage to propose to you. He knew it was too soon, but he just couldn't wait..." He rolled his eyes. He smiled nostalgically. "I remember when he swore the bachelor's life was for him... he was too wild for a relationship. He perfected the art of getting a girl, but failed miserably at keeping one..."

"Wow," Leah said, chuckling. Remus stared into the dying embers of the fire.

"It's late, Leah. Won't you try to get some sleep?"

"I should," she agreed. "We have class tomorrow... are you going?"

"I'm feeling fine. Just a little restless is all." They stood, and Leah gave him one last hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Rem. I was scared."

"You shouldn't worry so much," was his reply. He started up the stairs. "You look so much better when you're smiling."

Leah grinned for his benefit, happy to have her friend back. "G'night, Rem."

"Good night, Leah."

She climbed into her bed that night feeling refreshed, almost normal. Everything would be okay. Remus was okay, James was no longer angry, and now it was Sirius' turn. Leah closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep again. She no longer dreamt of weddings, but of something nearer to the present: of being able to curl up in strong arms once more, and feel his lips on hers. She dreamt of Sirius, and she prayed.

A/N: Lame ending, huh? It's late, and I'm so tired... =_= Anyway, 5 weeks until I graduate high school! Woo!! Wish me luck, and leave me a review!!! Sometimes I feel like no one reads this story anymore... Thanks to those of you who do! You're my favorite people ever!


	18. The Teacup Incident

A/N: What's this?? Two chapters in two days??? MADNESS!! XD I guess people DO read this story! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter, back to where I was originally writing from. I realize my writing style is different now, and because of it, none of you really know what Sirius or the others are thinking, like you did in the beginning chapters. I'm sorry, I hope you like this style better!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter 18: The Teacup Incident**

Leah was NOT ready to wake up in the morning. In fact, that was an understatement. She wasn't ready to open her eyes, or use her magic. She definitely wasn't ready to wake up to Lily's demanding tones.

"Leah," Lily said again, more urgently this time. "Leah, wake up, class starts soon!"

She wasn't ready for class, either. It was way too early for learning.

"Ugh," she replied groggily, forcing herself to roll haphazardly out of bed. "Do you think McGonagall would mind if I stayed in bed?"

"Yes, we have exams soon! Now come on, get up!"

With a long, drawn out sigh, Leah got dressed and ready for Transfiguration, which she had with Remus, Sirius and James. Why she even bothered going to a class that she already knew most of the syllabus was beyond her. Maybe it was because Sirius was in that class, and with him sitting beside her, class was never boring. Maybe it was because she never got tired of having loving messages carve themselves into her side of the desk while she took a test, only to see Sirius' wand glowing slightly beneath the table. It was probably because she liked showing off to the Hufflepuffs, who collectively had trouble with Transfiguration.

Her chest ached again, and she shook her head clear. She would see Sirius soon enough anyway, and the situation would be awkward enough without her getting her head full of romantic nostalgia. When she finally managed to get herself down through the common room (which was empty) and out into the silent corridor, she delightedly spotted Remus further down the hall, leaning against a pillar and waiting for her. He smiled and waved when she approached, and Leah, though happy to see him, frowned.

"Rem! Are you sure you should be up and about?"

"Yes, _Mother_, I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "We're late for Transfiguration, though, so I think we should hurry." Together they jogged to McGonagall's, laughing at the first years who were stuck on the moving stairs and jokingly shoving each other the entire way to class. When they arrived, the classroom was full of chatter, but neither McGonagall or her cat form were present. Blessing her luck, Leah slid into her seat, laughing quietly as Remus did the same, only he was out of breath. James immediately began teasing him, while beside Leah, Sirius stiffened and purposefully avoided her gaze. Her heart ached, but she said nothing. In front of her, James turned.

"Oi, you're late," he said. Remus chuckled, still panting slightly, and Leah scowled at James mockingly.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Why were you sleeping in so late, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," she said, staring up at the door to McGonagall's office, which had just swung open. Before James could ask anything more, the teacher swooped down upon them and said,

"Miss Matthews, Mr. Lupin, how kind of you to join us."

"How in the...?"

"You are aware that I have a tardy policy, yes?"

"But Professor," James started.

"No buts, Mr. Potter. Miss Matthews, Mr. Lupin, if you will... come stand by my desk. Today we will be doing a human transfiguration demonstration." Leah sighed and trudged up to the front, where people snickered and pointed to them both. Beside her, Remus sighed heavily.

"I knew I shouldn't have waited for you."

"Thanks for waiting anyway," she said, smiling.

"Enough chatter," McGonagall said. "Your exams are coming up, and you should all be ready to transfigure anything, including people. Miss Matthews, if you would, transfigure Mr. Lupin there into a cup?" The class went silent, as if waiting for the demonstration to start and go awry. But Leah only grinned disarmingly at Remus, who didn't look afraid in the least. He merely grumbled,

"Why do I have to be the cup...?" She raised her wand, prepared to cast the spell, when she heard it: a quiet voice in the back of the room.

"Hey, Sirius! I heard you and your girlfriend broke up. Fancy meeting me after class?" Leah turned to see Melaina Yearham leaning across her desk and toying coyly with Sirius' hair. A look of incredulity came over Leah's face. Was that girl stupid? Crazy? Better yet, did she have a death wish? Leah's wand whirled toward her. For a second, nothing happened, but then there was a loud 'eep' as the girl shriveled into a dainty porcelain teacup and crashed to the ground, shattering into pieces. Among a burst of voices, both amused and disapproving, McGonagall gasped and rushed to the scene, hastily putting her back together with a simple "Reparo!" and transforming her back into her disgusting human self. The brunette gasped for breath, looking about wildly.

"You! You're crazy," she shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at Leah.

"Don't forget it," Leah called back confidently. Sirius met her gaze, his silver eyes wide in shock, but after a moment, a small smile lit his features, and he turned to talk to James, who was still laughing loudly. McGonagall straightened her hat and said loudly,

"Miss Matthews, report to my office for detention immediately after supper! I can't believe such behavior!"

"Yes, Professor." Leah turned to Remus, who was sighing in disappointment.

"You have a horrible temper."

"Aren't you glad that wasn't you?" She shot back, twirling her wand as they walked back to their seats. McGonagall cleared her throat, giving Leah a disapproving stare.

"Despite the brash way her spell was carried out, Miss Matthews did in fact perform the transfiguration correctly. Now I want you to get with a partner and practice turning each other into teacups."

James was still snickering when she passed his desk.

"Oh, Leah, please! Don't turn me into a teacup! I promise to never touch old Padfoot again!"

"Oh shut up," Leah said in irritation. She watched the Hufflepuffs transfigure each other into odd, horrible-looking cups for awhile, vaguely listening to Remus and James joke about it. She turned back to look at Melaina, who still had a hateful glare on her face.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she spat angrily.

Leah smirked. "I'm not sure, but you definitely looked better as a teacup."

When she said nothing, only began to shake with fury, she turned back to her friends. Remus and James were joking and making paper airplanes that could actually drop explosive bombs (which, judging by James' excessive chewing and piles of torn paper, she assumed were charmed spitballs), but Sirius was lounging in his chair as always, staring up at the ceiling absently. Leah opened her mouth to say something, but stopped; as she tipped back into her chair in an attempt to copy his stance and make a joke, she noticed light words, almost like chalk, beginning to write themselves on the floor beneath her part of the desk. She stared at them raptly, watching them form into a sentence she hadn't heard (or in this case, seen) in what felt like forever.

_I love you._

She turned her confused gaze over to Sirius, who was now smiling with his eyes still trained on the ceiling. A bright smile formed on her face as she leaned forward again, and the front two legs of her chair slammed back onto the floor. Remus and James turned to see what the commotion was about. She blushed and looked at her blank parchment, but still couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Sorry. I just, uh... remembered a joke_." _Sirius coughed back his laughter while the others just shook their heads.

James stared. "You're hearing voices in your head, and they're telling jokes?" He gave her a strange look before leaning back in his chair to stage a whispered conversation with Sirius, who was still trying to bite back laughter.

"Your girlfriend is bloody psycho," James told him seriously.

"Did you figure that out before or after she turned Melaina into a teacup?" Sirius asked back. James frowned, pretending to think.

"Actually, I think it was just before she nearly killed poor old Bella."

"Oh, you mean when she ran down the hall in nothing but a towel?"

"Streaking is prohibited in Hogwarts," Remus pointed out, joining in on the fun. At this, Sirius blinked.

"Is it really? Bloody hell, I never knew I was such a troublemaker." At this, they all laughed, but Leah was too busy laughing to reply. She just pulled out her wand threateningly.

"Oh no!" James burst into hysterical laughter. "Not the... Not the teacup!"

Class was then dismissed, and as she rose to her feet, Leah blasted the legs from James' chair, sending him crashing into an unceremonious heap on the floor.

"OW!"

Remus, though laughing loudly, helped him to his feet, but Leah wasn't listening to the stream of colorful words that left his lips. Her attention were focused on Sirius, and the way his lips were oh-so-softly moving against hers. His hands pulled her tightly against his chest, while hers tangled themselves into his silky hair. When they parted, he whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I've been a bloody git."

"No," she replied against his lips. "I shouldn't have walked away."

Remus cleared his throat. "Hello? This is beautiful and all but we have to get to class, you guys."

"One minute," Sirius growled, leaning in for another kiss. Leah giggled and pushed him back playfully.

"I don't want to be late for Binns' lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1452," Leah said. "It's an important topic."

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead softly. "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell," she replied, kissing him again. She blinked back her loving daze and looked around the empty classroom. Only Remus and James stood by the doorway; McGonagall must have left with the other students. She smiled coyly up at Sirius, who was still holding her tightly in his arms. "I don't _really_ have to go to History... if you don't have to go to potions."

Remus and James rolled their eyes and started walking away.

"See you two love-birds later," James called.

"Don't be late for charms later," Remus added. "We have an exam!"

Leah waved to Remus and giggled softly as Sirius picked up her bag and grabbed her hand, pulling her eagerly out of the classroom. She had definitely missed Sirius' lovey-dovey looks and passionate kisses, and even his playful touch. But then again, as Sirius pointed to every door and tapestry that they could hide behind and 'do it,' Leah rolled her eyes and allowed him to drag her back to the common room.

She was just glad that she had her husband-to-be back.

A/N: Yay! Happy ending. This is a longer chapter, just because I wanted to get some of the old teasing and joking back. By the way, I don't know if there actually is a Goblin Rebellion of 1452, but if there is... I'm not a witch, I swear! *apparates away*


	19. NEWTs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Nineteen: NEWTS**

NEWTs.

Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, as most students referred to them at Hogwarts. Leah, however, had come up with her own clever meaning for it.

"New and Exciting Ways to Torture Students," Leah grumbled from behind a heavy _History of Magic_ textbook. Sirius scribbled furiously at a piece of parchment, dipping his quill so haphazardly Leah had to charm it to the table top so it wouldn't topple over.

He stopped for a moment to give her a smile. "Did you think of that on your own, love?"

"Yes, I did. And it's ridiculous how much work those teachers are giving us."

"I heartily agree," James piped up from beside the fire. It was already the start of March, and the weather had been surprisingly dreadful. Despite the warmth of the castle, the five of them- including Peter- were keeping as close to the fire as they could.

"James," called Lily from the entry hole, "we have to make rounds before supper."

"I'm a tad busy," he called back, practicing his charms on the various furniture pieces. Leah was staring at him suspiciously; the second he pointed that wand at her couch, she was going to be on her feet.

The prank was in his eyes, but before he could go through with it, Lily had stepped up beside him and grabbed his ear.

"Let's go, James."

"Ow! Mercy, Lily, mercy! I thought mothers were the only ones who could do this?!"

"Apparently not! Now move it!"

"Sirius! Sirius, save me!!"

Sirius tossed his parchment and quill aside and reached out to James over the back of the couch. "No! Lily, spare him! He's precious to me!" When she made no move as if to stop, he sobbed. "I WILL AVENGE YOU, PRONGS!!"

"Sit down, Sirius," Leah said through her laughter. "You're making people stare."

He gave one last longing look toward the back of the portrait before plopping unceremoniously on top of her.

"Well, at least I've got you, love."

"That reminds me…" She tried unsuccessfully to shove him away. "We need to talk."

He froze. "Despite the meaning of that statement, it doesn't really seem like a good way to start a conversation. Could you try something else?"

Realizing that he thought she was breaking up with him or something of the sort, Leah leaned up and snogged him quite passionately for a few minutes before pulling away. He blinked down at her with a grin.

"See… I like that start much better. You should do that from now on."

"It's nothing serious… _Sirius._" She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Sirius was staring into her eyes intensely. No longer smiling, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her jaw. "I love you," he breathed against her skin. With a grin, Leah pulled his face back to hers for another steamy snogging session. His lips were soft and not too thin; he was an excellent kisser, though she supposed that was from years of practice. She knew quite well the playboy antics he had once performed before they met.

"Ahem," Remus said softly. He tapped his quill on the table top to get their attention. "Now that he's gone, I was hoping to ask if you'd planned anything for James' birthday next week."

"Of course I have," Sirius said, sounding hurt. "He's my best friend, Mooney, how could I forget?"

"I haven't figured out what to get him yet," Leah murmured. "All I could think of is a gift-wrapped bottle of firewhiskey."

"Which he'll love," Sirius assured her. He turned to Remus. "What did you get him?"

"It's a surprise."

Leah tapped her chin in thought. "If James' party is anything like Lily's party…"

------------

"_Oh man," Leah groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "That was a crazy dream… Sirius?"_

_He snored softly beside her, and Leah looked down to see him cuddling some fabric in his hands. It looked an awful lot like… She gasped and covered her somehow bare chest with the blanket with one hand, using the other to repeatedly slap Sirius about the head and neck._

"_SIRIUS BLACK!! WHY IS MY SHIRT OFF?!"_

"_Ouch, bloody hell, Leah, my head is pounding…" He tossed her the shirt and covered his head with a pillow. "How should I know? I don't even know where I am right now…" He sat up. "Did you say you were shirtless?" _

_SMACK!_

_-------------_

Leah shook her head. She still couldn't remember what had happened that night, but it was impossible for James and Remus to keep from laughing whenever she asked, so she just assumed she'd rather not know. Sirius frowned.

"Yeah, Mooney, you never did tell us what happened at Lily's party."

He burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"Alrighty then," Sirius grumbled. "Better off not knowing. Though," he added, "I do remember some things."

"Like what?"

"Like you…" He kissed her lips, "taking off," he kissed her jaw, "your shirt." He nipped her neck, and she giggled despite her bright blush.

"I did no such thing!"

"Then why did I end up with it, eh?"

"Actually," Peter piped up. "She went to sleep in her own dorm with her shirt still on." He chuckled as Leah stopped giggling abruptly and started glaring daggers up at Sirius, who was staring back at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"L-Leah, I didn't- OW!" He scrambled to his feet as she tossed him off of her and began screaming obscenities, throwing any objects she could get her hands on.

"PERVERT!"

"I thought she took it off in the dorm room because she was too hot?" Remus asked, leaning over towards Peter. "Sirius was already out cold, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but _they_ don't," Peter snickered. "That's why it's so funny."

Remus shook his head, laughing internally at his best friend's misfortune.

-----------------------

**A/N**: Is this a filler episode!? Yes, yes it is. Just something to keep you occupied until I finish the next chapter, I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long… ;w; I'm trying to juggle work, college, and World of Warcraft all at once. Yes, I said World of Warcraft… If you play, PM ME!!! xD


	20. Promise With A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marauders, but I sure wouldn't mind if I did. ;P They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Leah Matthews and the other OCs. Don't steal, please!

A/N: I should be shot for taking so long, I know. Any reviews at all would be surprising, I'm surprised I'm still writing this crap... xD PLEASE review and let me know you're still reading it!

**Girl of His Dreams**

**Chapter Twenty: Promise With A Kiss**

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, love was in the air. Or maybe that was just the love potion that Leah was making for her NEWTs test. The spirals of pink steam drifted around her, smelling delightfully like Sirius' shampoo and cologne. She had to stop herself from drifting into daydreams several times throughout the test and at one point caught herself trying to think of ways to smuggle the potion back to the common room to use on Sirius.

_Not that I would need to use it_, she thought, lovingly glancing at the ring on her finger. It was almost graduation time, and then they would be free to do as they pleased. _Wonder what kind of wedding we'll have..._

"Miss Matthews!"

"Oh! Um- Yes, Professor Slughorn?"

"This is perfect! Clear as water, correct steam patterns... Amortentia is very hard to make, young lady, I'm impressed!"

"Thank you, sir." Leah gathered her things and went on her way, eager to get back to Sirius. After all, they still had something rather important to discuss. _Like me going back to America..._

She filed through the corridors distractedly, humming softly to herself despite the frown on her face. _I don't know how he'll react. What if he doesn't want to come with me? I'd stay here, but Heather... I have to go see Heather._

"Leah!"

She turned to see Remus waving from down the hall, Sirius grinning at her from beside him. Her face immediately brightened.

"Hey, guys! How'd your tests in Defense Against the Dark Arts go?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course we both aced it," Sirius said. He pulled her into him and gave her a long, wet kiss. "I've missed you."

"I noticed," she said, laughing. She smirked up at him. "I've been making Amortentia."

"Oh? And just what do I smell like?"

"Gee, and I always thought James was the arrogant one," Leah laughed, entwining their fingers as they resumed their walk.

"He is," Remus said. "He's just been rubbing off on Sirius since they were 12."

"11," Sirius corrected. "Gosh, hard to believe it's only been 6 years..."

"Even harder to think it hasn't even been a year since you two met," Remus said, nudging Sirius with an elbow. Sirius blinked.

"Blimey, he's right." Sirius grinned. "Maybe it just feels like it's been so long because I've been waiting for you all my life..."

Leah laughed loudly, kissing his shoulder lovingly. "That must be it."

"Aw, hell, I just forgot my books for my next class. I'll meet you two at supper, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Remus!" When he disappeared around a corner, Sirius tugged her hand to get her walking again and smiled down at her.

"What was it you needed to talk about, Leah?"

She took a deep breath. "You know.. when we graduate, I'm supposed to go back home. To America."

Sirius blinked. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Um... well, I will be. Going back, I mean. But not permanently! I just, you know..." She struggled with her words and sighed in frustration. "I wanted to go visit Heather, and get my things..." "

"Right away?"

"...Yeah."

"Well I'll just throw my stuff at James' place and we can go."

"Wait... you want to go with me?"

"Of course, Leah... My friend wants to sell me a motorcycle when we get out of Hogwarts and get a place. It can fly! It'll be a nice vacation, just the two of us. Besides, Heather did say she wanted to meet me, didn't she?" He wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and kissed both of her flushed cheeks. "Don't cry, love."

"She'd love you," she said. She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His stomach growled threateningly. "Oi, we'd better get going, I think my stomach is getting angry."

The dining hall was loud and noisy as usual when Sirius and Leah arrived. They met up with James Lily, and Remus and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Half way through their greetings, however, Sirius realized what was wrong.

"Where's Peter?"

"I don't know," Remus replied, looking around. "I saw him being bullied by Bella in the library earlier, but he said it was nothing and ran off. Haven't seen him since."

"Maybe he's not feeling well," Leah suggested.

"He's probably got his nose in a textbook somewhere," James said, picking up a roll and lathering it in butter. "He can take care of himself."

"Speaking of America," Sirius started, "me and Leah are going right after we get out of Hogwarts."

Everyone stared.

"What does that have to do with Peter?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Leah said, giggling into her pumpkin juice.

"No, really, did I miss something?" She turned to Remus. "Was America even brought up?"

"Not that I recall..."

"Oi! Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Yoo goin' to 'Merica," said James around a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "Why?"

"To get Leah's things so we can move in together."

"Oh, that's so neat," Lily said, smiling. Sirius frowned.

"None of you are excited."

"None of us are _surprised_," Remus corrected. "We've been expecting it, Padfoot."

"We've also been talking about the wedding," Leah said. That got their attention. She looked at Lily. "I was thinking you could be my Maid of Honor, Lily."

Lily gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Are you serious, Leah?"

"Well, who else am I going to ask... Bella?" She laughed. "I don't have that many female friends, Lily."

"I know, it's just... oh, I can't wait for dress shopping!" Leah's smile faded and everyone laughed.

"You just ruined her night, Lily." Sirius ruffled Leah's hair affectionately. "James, you're my first mate and all, but I can't leave Remus out. You're both going to be my best men."

"Damn straight," James said, raising his cup. "To Leah and Sirius."

Everyone brought their cups together, and Sirius gave Leah a kiss. To Leah, it felt more like a promise than a kiss, and that made her the happiest woman on Earth.

* * *

**A/N**: Any readers? No? /cry!! Well here's another chapter out of the way. Another filler chapter, but at least it's leading somewhere. The books said Peter started disappearing a lot in seventh year, so.. yay, I don't have to write about Peter anymore! Thanks for reading, please review! =)


	21. UPDATE

**NOTE: **THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.

I know, I'm sorry it's taken such a long time to update, but I'm afraid I've written myself into a rather 'Sirius' corner. All chapters, from 1-20, have been rewritten. New plot, new dialog, same crazy teenage witches and wizards!!

Expect it to be posted in a few short days. I will most likely just switch the chapters out and replace them, and I apologize again for taking so long! I'm a horrible person... show of hands... who hates me right now??? xD

Please review and let me know if you'll be reading this new story. I hope I haven't lost too many of my wonderful readers in this long hiatus!!


	22. UPDATE 2

HELLO AGAIN!

I tried updating the chapters to this story, but as you may have noticed, it hasn't made the changes. I've talked with the support group, but nothing seems to help. Sorry it has taken so long to get back with you all!

So, without further ado, the new story! .net/s/6027088/1/

If you have me on Author Alert, you may have already gotten the email, but for those of you who don't, here it is! I appreciate all the supportive reviews, they really mean a lot. :)

I hope you enjoy this new story!


End file.
